Demigods Invade Original
by Caroline-the-Runner
Summary: So, What happens when the seven go to Hogwarts? Will Umbridge decide that they are half-breeds and kill them? What do the other students think? What will Voldemort do? Find Out! Rated T because I have no clue what will happen... This is a continuation fic of Foreverskysong's Blood of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?!" The seven yelled. Chiron rolled his eyes and sighed. "I told you, you need to go on another quest."  
"But why? What is threatining the world this time? Why us?" Percy asked angrily. Just what he needed. It has been maybe a month since the Seven got back from their last quest, and they were exhausted. Everyone agreed that they deserved a break. Apperantly, everyone but the gods. Could they not see they were tired, beat up, and wanted some downtime?  
"Percy, calm down. The thing threatiing the world this time is a wizard called Voldemort, and..." He was cut off by multiple giggles. Loe finally burst out laughing. "Voldemort? What kind of a name is that? It sounds like moldy-shorts!" He said in between gasps of air. The only demigod not laughing was Annabeth. "A wizard? Are you kidding me?" She asked nervously. "They don't exsist, right?" The rest of the seven stared at Chiron. He sighed and started to explain.  
"Yes, I did say wizard. And yes, they are real. A very long time ago, Hecate blessed a mortal with magical powers that have been passed down through generations. The mortals came together and built a school, called Hogwarts." This was followed by much laughter. Chiron rolled his eyes and continued, flicking his tail in annoyance. "Anyway, there was a dark wizard who rose to power about a decade ago, and he has returned. His main target is a young wizard named Harry Potter. You must attend his school and protect him. To do this, you must all pretend to be fifteen."  
"Issues, me and Annabeth don't look fifteen." Percy stated. Annabeth growled and said, "It's Annabeth and I, and I really don't think it matters if we look fifteen or not. We'll be fine."  
"Really, what about your nightmares?" Jason asked suddenly, earning a slap from Piper.  
"You weren't supposed to bring that up!" Hazel said angrily, glaring at Jason.  
"Oops, I forgot, and it's a real problem! If those wizards hear Perce and Annabeth screaming about that place, they'll think they're crazy, and our cover will be blown, resulting in monster attacks and alot of other problems that probably won't end well." Jason stated.  
Percy and Annabeth were both looking at Chiron, wondering what he would say about sleeping arrangement. Chiron sighed and looked at the two. "Everything will be explained upon arrival. Now, go."

*******  
Percy POV

I can't believe it. Another quest. Not even a year after the last one. This is SO unfair. Annabeth and I walked back to my cabin, where we had both been staying since we got back. I opened the door, grabbed a backpack, and started randomly throwing stuff in. "Percy, are you even looking at what you're packing?" Annabeth asked. "Not really, no. I'm to busy thinking about how we just got back, and now we are starting another quest. I have now decided, we will never catch a break. The gods just LOOOOVE drama, don't they?" I asked her angrily. She looked at me for a second then walked over. "Percy, are you really worrying about this right now? Does it really matter? We're together." I really couldn't argue with that, so I just kissed her.

NEXT DAY!

All of us were gathered at the top of Half-Blood-Hill. I looked down at the camp, not really ready to say goodbye. "Ok, so, has everyone packed?" Chiron asked, galloping towards us. We all nodded. "Great. Now, Annabeth, here are your plane tickets, an..." He never got to finish that statement. "WHAT? I'M SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT? NO! THIS IS NOT OKAY! ZEUS WILL BLAST ME OUT OF THE SKY BEFORE WE GET THERE! DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?" I yelled, officially freaking out. There was NO WAY I was getting on a plane. Not happening. Chiron sighed and replied, sounding very aggitated. "Percy, I do believe you will be fine. You will have Jason with you, Zeus wouldn't dare blast you with him around." I groaned. No one had put this in the job description. It was gonna be a long day...

********  
Harry POV

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny! Please come here!" Mrs. Weasly called from downstairs, effectivly shutting me up about the dementors. I groaned and followed Ron and Hermione downstairs. We entered the kitchen, and I somehow found myself standing next to Ginny. I moved away and sat down in between a bickering Ron and Hermione. "Now, is everyone ready for dinner?" Mrs. Weasly asked us. We nodded, and continued to do whatever we were doing before.  
"I still don't see why I'm getting expelled." I said to Ron and Hermione, who looked at me with annoyed looks on there faces. "Harry, we've told you, the ministry are a bunch of idiots who hate you. Is there anything else to question?" Hermione asked me. I shook my head and started eationg.  
"Now, I have an announcement to make." Mrs. Weasly said. "We're not getting another sibling, are we?" Fred asked, a look of pure horror etched on his face. Mrs. Weasly glared at him before continuing. "No, you are NOT getting another sibling, but we are going to have some guests. They are American transfers, and will be staying here untill school starts. I expect you will be VERY polite to them, as they do things different in America. There names are..." She was cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing. We all glanced towards the door, expecting more members of the Order, but NOOOOOOO. Seven very tired and agitated teenagers walked through the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOOOOOOO, I realize that I made a couple of mistakes in the previous chapter. Now I am gonna talk to you people at the beginning instead of the end. My updates will NOT have a schedule, I have alot of stuff going on in my life, and I will sometimes post updates about the story on youtube. My youtube name is StormHuntress24. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Big issue that needs addressing! Remember the equation, reviews+follows=Happy Writer! So, get reading!  
BOOOM! (shakalaka)

Jason's POV

Never again. That is my only thought about flying with five other ADHD demigods, and Frank. It was a nightmare, to say the least. We were literally pushed off the plane. Then, the taxi never showed up, so we had to walk 30 miles to this order place.

"UGGGGH! Are we there yet? I'm tired!" Leo groaned. The rest of us glared at him. It was because of him that we weren't able to get any sleep. Probably should have locked him in a storage compartment when we got on that flying hunk of metal.

"Leo, shut up. We're almost there, and I want at least ONE MILE without any complaining!" Piper yelled. Thank the gods for charmspeak. Sadly it didn't last. By the time we got to the order place, we were drenched, scorched, and generally miserable.

"Um, guys," I said quietly when we got to the street, "I'm not seeing a Number 12 Grimmauld place..." I barely got the words out of my mouth when another apartment building just sprang up in between numbers 11 and 13. It looked exactly like the other houses on the street. The strange thing was, no one else on hte street noticed the house. It was so wierd! "So, who's gonna knock?"

Piper POV

After the debate on who was gonna knock, (Percy, of course) we all lined up behind him on the stairs. "You guys, I REALLY don't wanna do this! What if they shoot us with fireballs on sight? I don't want to be attacked by a bunch of Valdez's!" Percy said, staring at the door warily. I sighed and said, "Percy, DO IT RIGHT NOW!" I love charmspeak.

A chime sounded on the inside, and Leo, being extremely impulsive, just walked in. The rest of us had no choice but to follow. I was the last one to walk over the thresh hold, when the door slammed behind me. I yelped and turned around, dagger at the ready. Realizing it was just a door, my dagger found it's way back to the scabbard.

"Well! You must be the exchange students!" A red headed woman called from the kithchen. That was my last thought before a red flash of light filled my vision, and I was unconcious.

Ron POV

Mad-eye was insane. He didn't even five the exchange students time to say hi, before stunning all of them. They fell to the ground in a heap.

"MAD-EYE! ARE YOU MAD? WHAT ARE YOU..." My mother started to yell before Mad-eye cut her off. "They could be Death-Eathers Molly! We need to check!" He then proceeded to the nearest exchange, a boy with messy raven-colored hair, and pulled up his sleeve. Before he could pull it up all the way, the kid snapped awake and punched Mad-eye in the gut. He rolled to his feet and brought out a sword.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" He asked dangerously. I looked at him and saw he looked almost exactly like Harry. Then all of the other teens sprang to life.

"Look, kid, all we need to know is if you are Death Eaters." Mad-eye growled, apparently not very happy about being punched. We looked at the teens, who all looked at each other, then looked at Moody, then back to ach other and burst out laughing.

"Death Eaters? That's worse than Moldyshorts!" A latino boy cried. "Who would want to eat thantos?" A blond girl questioned between giggles. I looked at Harry who just shrugged and stared at the strange people on the floor.

So, What'dya think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, THANK YOU for reviewing everyone! Also, thank you to the people who have followed and favorited. You all deserve a blue donut. (o)(o)(o)(o)  
There are your donuts, now go! READ ON MY MINIONS! MWA HA HA HA HA!  
BOOOOM! (shakalaka)

Hermione POV

Laughing and rolling on the ground was NOT the reaction I expected form hearing the name "Death Eaters". I mean, they don't even look scared! That just makes me think they are servants of You-Know-Who! But then, why would they laugh at Death Eaters?

"Who would want to eat Thantos?" One of them said, which made the group laugh even harder. I realized that I had heard that name before, in a mythology lesson during muggle school! Thantos was the Greek god of death. But then, why would the Americans bring it up? Maybe they are Greek fanatics or something. Before I could voice my thoughts to Ron and Harry, Proffesor Dumbledore appeared.

"HOLY HERA!" One of the Americans yelled. Again with the Greek mythology!

Proffesor Dumbledore turned to face the exchanges. "Hello demigods. I am Proffesor Dumbledore, Chiron's friend. I am sure he has explained the basics? Good! Well then, it would be quite entertaining for you to explain to the rest of the Order what you are."

Hang on a second, what? They aren't human? What has this world come to?!

Harry cocked his head and spoke up, finally. "Proffesor, what do you mean? They can't NOT be human, right? It's just not possible!" Dumbledore just smiled. "I think it would be best if we let them explain..." He said in an amused fasion. I really didn't know if we would get an explanation tonight, the Americans were still rolling on the floor, laughing. These people are VERY strange.

HARRY POV

"Oh, well, that was funny." One of the exchanges managed to gasp out. The laughing stopped after 20 minutes, but we didn't mention anything else incase they start laughing again.

"Well, I guess you are gonna force us to explain, huh?" A burly chinese boy said from his place on the floor. All of the Order members nodded.

"Can it wait until morning? I'm TIRED!" A curly haired latino said. The rest of the Ameri- no wait, what did Dumbledore call them? Oh yeah, Demigods. So anyway, the rest of the Demigods sat up and glared at the boy. He stared at all of them then feighned a look of suprise and fear. "Did something happen to my hair?" He gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. You could literally see the Demigods shaking with silent laughter.

Mrs. Weasly interfered before any more laughing fits could occur. "Ok, ok, so, could you please explain what you are dears?" The demigods all looked at each other, then simotainiously pointed to a blond girl and dark-haired boy who looked alot like me. "These two are explaining, they know the most and have done the most, so the rest of us are gonna kick back and relax." A choppy haired girl said. I really need to learn these people's names, I don't want to describe them by hair for the rest of eternity.

The two demigods looked at each other and sighed. The blond finnaly looked at us. "Have you ever heard the stories of the Greek gods?" She asked. We all nodded. "Well, they're real. We know because we are their children. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Hermione looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

She looked Annabeth in the eye and said, "Really, a blond like you? A daughter of Athena? Please. You can't prove it, I'll bet you aren't even smart." Let's just say that was the WORST thing Hermione could have said. Next thing we know, Annabeth had her pinned to the wall with a white sword. All of us screamed, but no one moved to help poor Hermione. "You think I'm a stereotypical blond? Well, sweetie, I've been through things you couldn't even imagine! Not even in your wildest nightmare." Annabeth hissed. She dropped Hermione and went back to stand by my look alike.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah! Introductions!" Annabeth said, and poked my dople-ganger in the ribs. "Your turn, Seaweed brain." 'Seaweed brain' groaned and looked at Annabeth. She glared and poked hime again. He groaned again and said, "Fine. My name's Percy Jackson, I'm a son of Posiedon, and if you don't believe me..." He pointed toward the sink and it exploded, sending water everywhere. He then manipulated it into a pegasus that cantered around the room. "Well then, who's next? He asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm Jason, son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman form, and I can control wind." To prove his point, he hovered in the air for a second before touching back down. "This is Piper, my girlfriend, daughter of Aphrodite, the chinese guy is Frank, son of Mars, the gold-eyed girl is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and this," he said motioning to the latino boy, "Is..." He was cut off because at that moment, the boy he was motioning to jumped up and yelled, "THE SUPER-SIZED MCSHIZZLE!" and burst into flames. All of the wizards started yelling and screaming, but the kid just put the flames out as if was no big deal. "This is Leo," Jason stated, looking unfazed by Leo bursting into flame, "Son of Hephaestus."

The demigods then all burst into more laughter, while all of us looked either at Dumbledore or them. Dumbledore stood up and looked at Mrs. Weasly. "Molly, Percy and Annabeth have been through things unimaginable to us. They will need to sleep together." Mrs. Weasly looked mortified, but nodded. "And I expect their stories will be told tomorrow?" He asked, looking at the demigods. They nodded and went back to laughing.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, why don't you show them to their rooms?" Mrs. Weasly asked. We obliged and led the demigods to their room. We walked past the landing to see Moody glaring us. What was his problem?

Well everyone, it's finally done! I finished! The next chapter will be out this weekend. Anyway, bye my peoples! I love all of you! Keep up the support! (And I already said Boom shakalaka at the beggining.) 


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I am really HyPeR right now cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz I just had aloooooot of coke. (sadly, IT WASN'T BLUE!) Anyway, please remember to review. I read them all. And also, feel free to ask me questions and leave suggestions. ANYTHING ACCEPTED! And by the way, I am using foreverskysong's version of BOO. Go check her out! I loved her fanfic. All credits go to her for her AWESOME writing!

***********  
PERCY POV

I guess everyone slept relatively well... Well, no, not really. Around one in the morning, I just had to have a nightmare.

Annabeth and I were in Tartarus, fighting the arai. I was on the ground, about to die of more than a dozen curses. But one of that mattered. Annabeth was walking toward the cliff. I tried to call for Bob but no sound came out. She kept walking. i tried to move, to yell, to do something, but I was too late. She took another stp and...

"Percy! Percy, olease wake up, please! I'm here, it's okay! We're out!" I opened my eyes to see Annabeth standing over me, tears in her eyes. "Hey Wise girl." I said quietly, "What happened?'

She stared at me, tears threatenng to spill over her eyes. "Well, you were burning up. I tried to shake you awake at first, but it didn't work, and then you just stopped breathng! And I thought you were going to leave me again..." Then the tears fell. I pulled her close and whispered to her. "Hey, hey, I came back didn't I? A little broken and bruised, but I'm here now. We got Jason back, I got rid of that pain curse, everything is okay." Just then the door opened, and speak of the devil, Jason walked in.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, worry barely concealed in his voice. I nodded. He saw Annabeth and looked at me, then closed the door. We could hear voices outside murmuring things to each other. I heard Leo, and started hoping he wouldn't tell the others my tiny predicament. I was kinda fending off a primordial trying to posses me. That is probably why the nightmares are so bad.

**********  
HAZEL POV

Ok, I was REALLY worried about my two best friends. Their nighmares seemed to be getting worse. But, I didn't really have time to think about it bacause next thing I knew, we were all gathered around the kitchen table, preparing to tell our stories. Percy and Annabeth would, of course, be the main story tellers.

"Now that everyone is here, I believe we should get started." Annabeth said, stabbing her pancakes. Percy nodded and started to regal us with his oh so wonderous life story. Please note the sarcasm.

"So, our adventures started about five years ago. Annabeth and I were both twelve. We met after the minotaur chased me and made my mom disappear. I was about to pass out and her first words were, 'He must be the one.'" Annabeth glared and said, "Really, my first intentional words were 'You drool in your sleep, but whatever floats your boat. Anyway, Percy was a son of the big three, Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades. Technically, they weren't supposed to have kids after a pact that was made becaue of a prophecy, but more on that later. Let's just say, Percy wasn't supposed to exist. We went on our first quest with Grover, a satyr, to return Zeus's master blt a few weeks after Seaweed Brain started camp. Thankfully, we succeeded, but my oldest friend, Luke, betrayed us. He went to work for the Titan Kronos, who was the person we were trying to stop."

"On our second quest," Percy said, "We had to help Clarrise find the golden fleece. It was on an island in the middle of the sea of monsters, otherwise known as the burmuda triangle. We needed to get thefleece because Thalia's tree, and, before you ask, a daughter of Zues who was turned into a pine tree as she died, and the tree was providing our protection, was poisioned by Luke. So we traveled to the island and got the fleece while rescuing Grover, using an old trick against the cyclops and a very angry half brother of mine named Tyson, who is also a cyclops."

The two explained everything, with occasional butt-ins from the rest of us, Right up until their fall into the pit. The wizard all stared at the two of them, waiting for what was to come next. Jason looked at the two and picked up where they left off.

"Percy grabbed a ledge as they were falling. He couldn't pull Annabeth up. He told Nico to help us get to Epirius, and fell." Everyone looked at Jason. Finally, Moody broke the silence. "Well, where did they fall boy? You can't keep us waiting forever." Jason hesitatedbefore he answered, looking at the two demigods, who were now clutching onto each other, staring into space with terrified looks on their faces. Jason looked at Moody, and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Tartarus." The wizards all looked at each other quizically, except for Hermione, who was staring at Percy and Annabeth with a horrified look on her face.

"Ummm, what's Tartarus?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to the two demigods now shuddering in their seats, halding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. "Tartatus," I answered, "Is the deepest part of the underworld, where all monsters go whenever they die. It is literally your worst nightmare, multiplied by an uncountable number." That changed the atmosphere. Alot. Tears were streaming down Mrs. Weasly's face, all of the boys were staring at the two, open-mouthed.

The explanations continued. We finally got to the end of our story, which was breaking Jason out of the underworld, when Mrs. Weasly threw her arms around Percy and Annabeth, squishing them, and started crying. "You have suffered so much at such a young age. I feel so sorry for you.!" After about ten minutes, she finally calmed down enough to let them go.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go work on my thingies to find Sunshine." Leo said, and walked up to the room the boys shared. I looked at Frank. "Maybe you should go watch him, make sure he doesn't blow anything up." I said. He nodded and trudged up the stairs after Leo. A few minutes later, We could hear Leo singing "Let it Go", followed by alot of cursing and a high pitched scream. I mentally made a note to self: DO NOT leave Leo and Frank in a room together. Bad things will happen, and Leo will be dressed up like Hiccup from how to train your dragon, costume complete, with a peg leg and VERY angry dragon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm sorry for not posting last night. I had a family reunion in Meridian and I live in Starkville, so that was a loooooooong drive. I got back around twelve. Since I have an entire day off though, this will probably be an okay-length chapter. Please remember to review! I read all of them, and remember, I write this for you guys. If I have no support, I will not write... SO on that slightly upsetting note, READ ON MINIONS! MWA-HA-HA!**  
**BOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**

**********  
FRANK POV

The rest of our time at Grimmauld place was fairly normal. If you don't count Leo trying to kill me with fire a couple of times. Percy and Annabeth had a few more nightmares, but they were able to calm each other down. The wizards weren't that different from the Hecate cabin at CHB. The only person who wasn't friendly towards us was that Moody person.

He was freaky. Theat eye was just plain wierd. He was always growling at us. I am seriously considering poking him with Piper's dagger to see if he is a monster.

And soon, it was the end of the holidays. Suprisingly, I was kind of sad to see them go. We hadn't had a monster attack since we got here, and it was kind of relaxing.

The morning finally came for us to leave. We were all downstairs, excluding a certian son of the sea god. I looked around then turned to Annabeth. "Um, where's Percy?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Asleep. I couldn't wake him up..." I immediatly knew what she was waiting for. Leo.

"This is a revenge plan, isn't it?" I asked her. She looked at me and grinned evily. "Yes. I think Leo needs to learn his lesson about putting spiders in my bed. Hey Leo!" She called, seeing him come down the stairs. He grinned and said, "What's up?"

"Well, I couldn't wake Percy up, and seeing that you deserve to be punished, I thought this was a good time for revenge." Annabeth threw out casually. The look on Leo's face was priceless. He looked like a kid who found out summer vacation, Christmas, and his birthday were all cancelled on the same day.

"Why does Leo look terrified?" Harry asked hesitantly. I leaned over to him and said, "Because, the only way to wake Percy up is to tell him you have blue pancakes. And if you don't, the most powerful person in the universe tends to get a little ticked at the person who lied to him. Leo has every right to be terrrified." Harry looked at all of us demigods in horror. "And, you are all okay with this?" He asked Piper, Jason, and Hazel. "Yeah" was the general reply.

"Well Leo," Piper said, "Nice knowing you." "Yeah!" Hazel butted in, "We will bring beautiful flowers to your funeral." Leo gulped and trudged slowly back up the stairs, the resto of us right behind him. We walked into Percy and Annabeth's room to see Percy sprawled across the bed. Leo gulped and walked over to the demigod.

"Hey, um, Perce?" He questioned, shaking Percy, hoping that would wake him up. To our delight, he just rolled over, making an irritated noise. "Percy..." Leo tried again. He came to the conclusion that he had to say it. Leo said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "Percy, I have blue pancakes." That did it. Next thing we know, Leo is pinned to the ground with Percy on top of him looking around wildly. "Where?!" Percy asked excitedly. Then he noticed all of us standing around the room. He slowly turned back to look at Leo. "There are no pancakes, are there?" Leo practically melted under him.

Percy then proceeded to drag Leo into the bathroom and throw him in the tub, turning the water on, freezing it, then proceeding to sing "Let it Go" at the top of his lungs. I can no longer hold in my laughter. We all fell on the floor we were laughing so hard, even the wizards joined in.

Finally, Percy finished singing, Leo was chattering from the cold, and we all now had a ripped set of abbs. "Oi! You lot! Mum says get down here now! We have to leave!" One of the twins, I think George, yelled from downstairs. We helped Leo out of the tub and wet downstairs still giggleing.

*********  
LEO POV

I am REALLY mad at Annabeth for making me do that. I mean, what kind of a friend is she? A terrible one that is! Anyway, I'm gonna plot revenge for the revenge later, right now I'm enjoying these Berrtie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Ugh! That's pepper!" Percy said from across the compartment. I looked over to see him spitting out a black jelly bean and rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "I told you not to eat those!" Annabeth said. We were all on the Hogwarts express in the same compartment, squishing each other against walls and/or windows. I turned and looked at Harry. "So, how long are we gonna be stuck on this train? I need my beauty sleep." He looked at me for a second bfore answering. "About seven hours..."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled. This was bad. I was already tapping my fingers and shaking my leg. We had only been on the train for five minutes! How was I supposed to last seven HOURS? I think Percy was haaving the same thoughts, because he looked at me and mouthed code green. Now, code green means run around like idiots until being forced into a seat. I grinned and nodded, jumping towards the door yelling, "FOR NARNIA!" Percy was right behind me screaming, "AND FOR ASLAN!" Ahh, how friendship worked.

**SO, this is part one of two of the train ride. I will try to get it out asap. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS PART 2 OF THE TRAIN RIDE! HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND BEFORE I FORGET, SHOUT OUT TO AUTUMNLEAVES03 FOR BEING THE MOST SUPPORTIVE REVIEWER EVER! YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY WIN AN AWARD! ANYWAY, REVIEW IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T, AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! BOOOOOOOM (shakalaka**)

PERCY POV

Nothing is better than running rampant around a train with your girlfriend chasing after screaming on how she is going to kill you. Ahhh, love.

"RUN LIKE A BOSS RUN LIKE A BOSS!" I yelled from behind Leo. He just responded by singing The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy at the top of his lungs. Best. Idea. EVER!

"TIME CRAWLS ON AS YOU'RE WAITING FOR THE SONG TO START SO DANCE ALONE TO THE BEAT OF YOUR HEART!" He yelled. Then I joined in.

"HEEEEEEEY YOUNG BLOOD! DOESN'T IT FEEL LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT?" We yelled

"I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU, LIKE A REMIX!" I sang

"THEM I'LL RAISE YOU LIKE A PHOENIX!" Leo screamed.

We continued to run around the train screaming. I'm suprised no one oppened the compartment doors to stare at our awesomeness. Oh well.

We got to the front of the train and ran into a small problem. Being cornered by an angry Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel. Annabeth walked foreward and grabbed my ear, Hazel and Piper doing the same for Leo.

"HEY!" We complained as we were dragged back to our compartment, only to find not only Ron and Hermione back, but two other people. Annabeth threw me on the seat, kissed me, and sat down in my lap. "Don't do that again or no kisses for a week." She said menacingly. I smirked at her. "You know you can't resist me." I said. That earned a slap in the face, but oh well.

"Ummm, Harry, who are these people?" The new boy asked hesitantly. Harry just looked at him and said, "They are exchange students form America. That is Percy, Percy's girlfriend Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, who is Jason's girlfriend, Hazel, and her boyfriend Frank." We all exchanged hello's and how are you's, then a voice interupted us.

"Annabeth? As in, Annabeth Chase?" The girl in the corner asked. She lowered her magazine and my jaw dropped. It was Luna! Annabeth's sister!

"Luna!" We all yelled happily. She looked at all of us and smiled. "What are you doing here? We didn't know you went to Hogwarts!" Piper said suddenly. Luna just grinned and said, "I didn;t think it was relevant at the time." We all just cracked up, ignoring the stares from the other wizards in the compartment.

PIPER POV

We happily sat talking throughout the nest two hours. Then the compartment door opened. All demigod heads snapped in unison towards the sound, expecting a monster.

What we saw wasn't what we expected. A pale blond walked through the door and froze, staring at all of us with a small grin on his face. He then looked to Harry.

"Trying to poison the exchanges minds with this rubbish about You-Know-Who being back are we? Well, that just won't do." He turned to look at us. "I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy. You don't want to be hanging out with them. They are mud-bloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors. Why don't you come with me instead."

I don't really think he noticed all of us twitch at the sound of "Half-blood". Either way, this guy was a jerk, and we know just how to take care of those. Cue the beatdown music!

"Actually, we like these guys. So if you could just scurry along and leave us alone, weasel, we would really appriciate it." I said calmly.

Malfoy just stood there, gaping at me. He then snarled at all of us and said, "Mark my words, you pieces of filth, I will get even. And it won't be pretty." As if that was scary.

HARRY POV

We finally got off the train in hogsmede station. The demigods were really wearing me out. I looked back at them and said, "Okay you guys, that, is the castle. I pointed upward and watche dtheir jaws drop. It was pretty funny. I then noticed they weren't wearing school robes.

"Did you people forget to change?" I asked. They all looked down, then back to me, tilting their heads to the side. "Nevermind, let's just get to the carriage. We walked to the nearest one and I saw, well, not really horses, but things pulling the carriage. I looked back at the others and asked, "What are those pulling the carriages?" Hermione looked at me quizzically. "There isn't anything pulling the carriages. They're pulling themselves, just like last year."

The deigods all looked at her like she was seeing htings, until Luna came up. "They're called threstrels, and you can only see them if you have seen death." Well, that explained alot. I saw Cedric, no clue what the demigods saw, or Luna for that matter, but my stomach interupted my thoughts.

"Ummmm, can we maybe talk about death ponies later? I'm starving!"

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO you guys. Here it is. Another update. A day late. I planned to update yesterday, buuuuuuuuuuut I kinda pulled a muscle in swim and I was really tired, so I took the day off. I was SOOOOOOO happy when I saw the reviews. 21! 21 reviews. That makes me feel so special.**

**Also, a random day in Storm land:**  
**Me: OMIGOSH are you done with Mockingjay yeeeeet?**  
**Boyfriend: (Yeah, that's right, I have a boyfriend, he looks like a younger Jason. So weird.) No, I'm at the nut part. (Mountian)**  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANK MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!**  
**Me: OOOOOH! that's a good part! Have you heard Prim dies yet?**  
**Boyfriend: ...**  
**Me: I've said too much! AHHHHHHH!**  
**SPOILERS DONE!**

**Yeah, so um, that was a random day of my life. Also, I will probably do a double update on Saturday. NO PROMISES THOUGH! Anyway, I love all of you guys and READ ON MY MINIONS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

HAZEL POV

We managed to get up to the castle withought Leo blowing anything up. Huge accomplishment. The castle was HUGE! I loved the roman look it had. I could immediatly tell Annabeth was gonna have a huge rant about this later on. Poor Percy.

"So, what do we do when we get there? Jason asked. We all looked to the wizards who looked at each other, then turned back to us. "I don;t know. I mean, you technially aren't students, so you may have to be sorted first. You remember us telling you about the houses, right?" Hermione asked. We all nodded and got out of the carriage.  
When we got into the entrance hall, a strict looking woman was waiting for us. I remembered her to be Proffesor McGonagall. She looked at us and said, "You all wait here. Proffesor Dumbledore is going to introduce you first, then you may make you entrance, state you titles, full please, and then you shall be sorted. You do not have to take classes, seeing you have no wands, but you may attend them if you wish. I know your mission is to protect Harry Potter, so you will have his scheduale." With that, she walked. away. I could hear Dumbledore introducing us inside. Well, it's now or never.

HARRY POV

"Now students," Dumbledore said, "Before we nip off to bed, I have an announcement. We have seven exchange students with us this year. But realize this, these students are not wizards." You could hear the students in the Great Hall muttering to each other. "This should not alarm you. They are, in a way, more magical than us. The reason being is that these students are demigods, sons and daughters of the greek gods. May I introduce, the campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

The doors at the end of the great hall burst open, and in stride the demigods. Percy was in the center, with Jason on his left an Annabeth on his right. Behind them, Hazel and Piper, and behind them, Frank and Leo. They walked up to the teachers table on the elevated platform and turned to face us. I looked around the room to see all of the boys staring at the girl demigods and all of the girls staring at the boy demigods.

Leo spoke first, walking up to the podium. "Hey everybody! I'm the Supersized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user, freer of Hera, builder of the Argo II, defeater of giants and Gaea, and freer of my BEAUTIFUL girlfriend Calypso." He started to back away, but then remembered something and rushed foreward. "One more thing," Ron, Hermione, and I groaned. "This. Boy. Is. On. FIIIIREEEEEE!" He yelled, bursting into flames. Wizards all around the room screamed. He extinguished himself, bowed, and walked back.

Hazel, with a glare at Leo, took the stage. "I am Hazel Levesque, Roman daughter of Pluto, searcher of Death, freer of death, tamer of Arion, and defeater of giants. I can control all riches and the mist, which I will not explain at the moment." She stepped backwards after causing all of the metal in the room to levitate.

Frank walked foreward, looking nervous. "Um, hi. I'm Frank Zhang, Roman son of Mars, legacy of Neptune, searcher of death, freer of death, shape-shifter and Praetor of New Rome." He turned into a lion, a bear, and a dragon, which caused a couple of screams.

Piper went foreward. "I am Piper McLean, Greek daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, freer of Hera, and defeater of giants and Gaea." She looked around and her eyes landed on Ron, who got up and tried to run away, but it was to late. "Ron, start acting like a squirrel, then sit down." Needless to say, Ron was very embarrased.

Jason was next. "I am Jason Grace, Roma son of Jupiter, freer of Hera, former Praetor of New Rome, champion of Hera, defeater of giants and Gaea." He raised his hand and lightning flashed across the sky.

Annabeth took the stage. "I am Annabeth Chase, Greek daughter of Athena, retriever of the lightningbolt, survivor of the Underworld, sailor of the sea of monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece, barer of the sky, wanderer of the Labirynth, reciever of the spirit of Pan, defeater of Kronos, finder of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus, defeater of giants and Gaea." She walked back to the rest of the seven, nudging Percy and she walked back.

Percy sighed and walked foreward. "I am Percy Jackson, Greek son of Posiedon, killer of the minotaur, fighter of the chimera, retriever of the lightningbolt, survivor of the Underworld, sailor of the sea of monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, killer of the neamean lion, barer of the sky, wanderer of the Labirynth, exploder of Mt. Saint Helens, reciever of the spirit of Pan, bane of Kronos, reciever of the curse of Achillies, Champion of Hera, searcher of death, drinker of gorgon's blood, freer of death, survivor of tartarus, and killer of giants and Gaea." He made the ground shake and all of the water in the room form the shape of a pegasus before flowing back to their owner's cup.

The entire Great Hall was staring at Percy in shock. How could one person have done all that? Then Umbridge stood up and gave a little cough.

"Hem hem, excuse me, but are you saying you are half muggle and half Greek/Roman god?" She asked the demigods. They allnodded, hands reaching for their weapons. "I am sorry to say, but the Greek gods don't..." She was never able to finish her sentence.

Twelve people had just apeared in the room, all glaring at Umbridge. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out who they were. They were the gods.

**Ok everyone! Don't forget to review! Until next time, BOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I had a whole bunch of awesome reviews. You people are awesome! THANKYOU! And to all of the people who think I need to give Umbrige *cough dumbrige, cough* Well, it's coming, and it won't be pretty. And some people are confused about some of the events in my story. THIS IS A CONTINUATION FANFIC! This is basically continuing off of foreverskysong's version of Blood of Olympus. It is an AWESOME FANFIC! GO READ IT! On a scale from one to ten, it is probably a one hundred.**

**PIPER POV**

The twelve gods appeared behind us. Suddenly, two more detached themselves from the shadows. It was Hecate and Hades. We all turned to stare at the pink toad/human hybrid thing standing in front of us. Apollo walked foreward and and said, "Were you about to say we weren't real? I am hurt! Everyone should know of my awesomeness!" He pretended to pout.

"Brother! Do you not know how to talk to a woman of authority?" Artemis glared at Apollo, and if looks could kill, he would already be in the Underworld. The toad-like woman walked towards us and asked, "I am sorry, but who are you and why are you within the castle?" Artemis stared at her in shock. She looked at her brother again, "Please continue ranting about this horrid excuse for a woman." Ares looked to Aphrodite and whispered. "Did curse this? Is it even an woman?"

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I couldn't have created that! It is too ugly as it is!" she whispered back, then proceeded to whip out her mirror to observe an invisible flaw in her *shudder* makeup. Obsessive much?

"I'll have you know, that I am a ministry offical of much higher rank than you." All demigods and gods stared at her in shock. Hecate walked foreward and spoke directly to Toad Woman. "Much higher rank than the creator of magic? I don'tthink so." She whipped around to face the hall. "Behold! I am the godess of magic, Hecate! I gave you your gifts years ago, and still continue to do just that to this day! You shall all bow down to me!" As if to prove her point, she summoned her dog and weasel, made the room burst into fire, and created a massive storm above.

All of the wizards seemed to be pulled toward her, as if an invisible fishing line was pulling them. Suddenly, it all stopped. The fear on the wizards' faces was priceless.

The gods all dissapeared. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that you have all had proof of the gods' existance, the demigods need to be sorted." He pulled an old hat and a stool out of thin air. "Chase, Annabeth." Annabeth walked towards the stool and sat down. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.  
**P.S Kate rules!(I have my friend, Kate over this time. This was a mistake, but an awesome one, and is my awesome main consultant for this story. ALL MUST LOVE THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS KATE! AND PERCABETH! HELP ME CONVINCE HER JASON ISN"T THE WORST CHARACTER EVER EVEN IF SHE IS ON TEAM LEO! SHE SHIPS KEO, NOT CALYPSO AND LEO, BUT KATE AND LEO...)**

**ANNABETH POV**

The hat was placed on my head, obscuring the Great Hall from view._ Ah, a demigod... I haven't sorted one of you in an extremely long time. Hmmmm, maybe Ravenclaw, where your smarts will excel. Or Gryffindor, where your bravery will shine through... Oh wait Tartarus? Yes, you need to go in_ GRYFFINDOR!

I could hear the hat shout Gryffindor to the entire room. I pulled the hat off and walked proudly to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting, recieving shaky applause. They are scared of me. Great! I love terrifying people! (Note: No sarcasm) I really wanted Percy to be with me. Otherwise, I couldn't bear to think about the nightmares.

Jason was next, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Then there was Hazel, who went to Hufflepuff, Piper, who went to Ravenclaw, and then it was Percy's turn._ Well, I do believe this is the most powerful person in the universe. But where do you belong? Hufflepuff, when your fatal flaw is loyalty? Or Gryffindor, where you will excel because of what you have done? This requires more time... I do believe I will have to look through more memoried. Warning to you though, it will feel as though you are going through your worst experiences again..._ "NOOOO!" All of us demigods yelled. It didn't matter though, Percy had started convulisng on the floor. He was gonna have some bad nightmares tonight...

**WEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL, Kate still doesn't believe Jason doesn't suck. She belives that Piper should get a better boyfriend. HELP MEEEEE! Anyway, I love you people, goodnight, and BOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**

**P.S. Kate's fanfic account is K8PHELPS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry! I had the cotton district arts festival on Saturday, then I got sick. I still am, come to think of it. So that is why this chapter might stink. I am gonna start responding to some of the reviews in my intros. So If you want to ask me something, fire away! So today I am responding to Neverendingbookz. I am 13, (and so is my boyfriend) Happy late birthday, the only books I haven't read that you mentioned in your review was the werewolf one. Never heard of it. I MUST CONSULT MY FELLOW BOOKNERDS IN MISSISSIPPI! By the way, if you haven't read my bio, I live in Mississippi and a huge state fan. No offense to any ole miss fans who may be reading, buuuuuuut, well, yeah...**  
**Anyway, I hope I get better soon, I will try to update every two days, is that okay with you? Okay, well I love all of you, remember to review, and BOOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**

**PERCY POV**

Well this sucks. I now have to relive Tartarus. That is great! Note the sarcasm. I was just at my favorite part of Tartarus when the demon hat was ripped off my head. Dang it! I love almost dying of poison. Note even more sarcasm.

"Percy, are you okay? Did you see it?" Annabeth was right beside me, grabbing my shoulders. I noticed the rest of the seven and Harry, Ron, and Hermione beside me. I groaned, putting my hands on my head.

"Where is the demon hat?" I asked her. Annabeth answered by holding up the wretched hat. I looked at it. Just then, it sprang to life and took a shuddering breath.

"PUT HIM IN GRYFFINDOR FOR GOING THROUGH TARTARUS, GAEA, FOR SAVING OLYMPUS TWICE, AND BEING the MOST POWERFUL PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Well, there goes being normal. Couldn't the hat have said, oh I don't know, put the person in Gryffindor? Apparently not.

"Most powerful person in the world? Ha! I know of eleven year-olds who are more powerful than him! They are all huge frauds!" It was that boy Draco. Ohhhhh, he's dead.

I stood up and walked over to him, barely aware of the entire great hall watching, flanked by the rest of the seven. I punched him in the nose, pushed him to the ground, and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "Don't EVER call us frauds again." I backed away and went to sit down, still aware of all the eyes on me.

Dumbedore stood up. "Well, we still have two more students to sort, so will everyone please calm down!" I watched as Hazel and Frank were both sorted into Hufflepuff. We were about to go up to Dumbledore's office to wait for the end of the feast, but the old man interupted us.

"Now, students, our quidditch pitch will also be used as the demigod's training ground. DO NOT walk around the grass. They have my permission to do whatever they want to the grass INSIDE of the stands. Please do not destroy it." We all nodded collectivly. "Now, I believe wwe are all well rested, off to bed!"

*****************************  
**THIS LINE BREAK IS VERY SICK!**

**ANNABETH POV**

After the total disaster that was dinner and sorting, Dumbledore told us that all demigods would have their own seperate dormitory. So, we all headed to the painting he told us about. All we had to do was walk up to it and say "braccas meas vescimini". Which means eat my pants in latin. Thank you Percy! Note the sarcasm.

Their were six different bedrooms. Well then, that solves one problem. We were all so exhausted we went straight to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, we all decided to sit at the Gryffindor table. Across the room, students would stare at us, or whisper, some even tried to curse us, but missed.

"So, what lesson do we have first?" Percy asked, his eyes bloodshot and droopy. He had a terrible nightmare last night. I had to get Piper to use her charmspeak to wake him up.

Harry looked at us and answered, "Divination, which is basically fortune telling and prophecies." We all face-palmed. The wizards stared at us, confused, before I explained. "You see, we don't excactly have the best luck with prophecies. The last one almost killed all of us."

Before I could go into a more depth conversations about prophecies, the pink toad, Umbridge walked up to us.

"So, you are the half-breeds?" she questioned. I could feel my face growing warm. "Yes."

Her evil grin widdened. "And have saved the world? Twice?"

"Percy has saved the world twice, we all helped, but in the end, it was Percy." I spat at her. I could feel the anger pouring off of the other demigods. Dumbridge payed no attention.

"Detention. It is not right to spread lies." I could feel everyone's jaws drop, including mine. She thinks we are lying?! Oh ho ho ho, she is dead.

"YOU THINK WE ARE LYING?" Percy yelled. The great hall fell silent. He stood up and towered over her. Umbridge just grinned wider, which made her look even more like a toad. "Of course you are. None of the things you claim to have done have actually happened. Why else do you think you are still alllowed to live? We would have found out earlier. I will give it to you, half-breeds, you kept your secret well, but not well enough." She walked off, us boiling with rage behind her.

Like I said, she is dead.

**HARRY POV**

Umbrige stalked off, leaving all of us stairing at her back in shock. She said what now? The demigods were fake? Wow. Stupidity clearly is welcomed at the Ministry.

After physically restraining Percy and Jason, we made our way to divination. I had warned them earlier that Trewalny loved to predict deaths, so they wouldn't freak out if she started cring over the randomly.

As I predicted, she did predict their deaths. Only, they coudn't be more wrong. She had told Percy he would drown, Annabeth she would die of not being smart enough, Jason of a lightning bolt, Piper of not being pretty enough, Leo of burning to death, Hazel would die of the inability to conceal herself, and Frank would apparently die of being claustrophobic. He could turn into a lizard and the space would be huge! And Hazel has wicked power with the mist. I swear, Trewalny gets stupider every year.

Now, I needed to tell Ron to get some popcorn and a camera. It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was gonna be awesome!

**Guys, like I said earlier, I am sick. I will get better though! Then my chapters will get better. I will NEVER abandon this!**

**Anyway, yours truly in all demigodishness,**

**Storm**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYYYYOOOOOO! I'M BACK! PLEASSE DON'T KILL ME! I had swim and school and UGH! Our schools are making us takee this thing called the park assesment, a series of really long computer tests that apparently only happen in Mississippi. Well crap. That sucks. Anyway, shoutout time!**

**TO INDIA (Neverendingbookz)**

**You are INSANELY AWESOME! And now that you have elaborated, I have read those books! You know, there is a fourth one called sinner? It is really good. I recommend it 10 out of 10. And you are SO welcome for your happy birthday. You deserve it for being one of the top fans! Your name for Umbridge was hilarious!**

**Finally, call me Caroline! :)**

**TO HEY**

**Yes, my friend is shameful, isn't she? I TOLD HER NO ONE SHIPS HER AND LEO TOO! BUT DID SHE LISTEN? NOOOOOO!**  
**LOL!**

**TO STORMWINGSSKY**

**Yes, she shall get her karma...**

**TO AUTUMN LEAVES**

**Yep. Tis here. Tis awesome**

**IF YOU WANT A SHOUTOUT AND RESPONSE, REVIEW! BOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**

*****************  
**LEO POV**

I kind of felt bad about what we did to Umbridge. Then again, I love causing trouble. And ohh, it was a beautiful sight to see.

We all walked up the staircases to the classroom. Man, those stairs were AWESOME! I cannot believe they aren't actually mechanical. I mean, moving on their own? That would be a very good prank to pull. Except with dinning tables and an open-air pavillion. I must remember to contact my accomplinces. The Stolls.

We all marched through the door to a horrid sight. "AUGH! KILL ME NOW! MY MOTHER HAS BEEN HERE! AVENGE ME!" Piper yelled dramatically. I could see why. The walls. Were. Pink. With. Cat. Plates. On. Them. No wonder she's alone.

"Piper, the anti-pink squad shall be here shortly. Please refrain from screaming until the end of the lesson. Which will be in one hour." I swear, Piper looked faint at the thought of spending an hour in here. Our conversations were interupted by a small cough, coming from the pink toad itself.

"Students," She said in a sing-song voice, "Please take your seats." All of us awesome demigods went to one table, Harry, Ron and Hermione to another. Umbridge walked up to the board and waved her wand. Curse dislexia! I can't read a thing! The toad opened her mouth again. "Please turn to page four of Slinkard's Defense Theory and begin to read after copying down the course aims." She walked back to her desk. "There will be no need to talk."

I looked over at Annabeth, who had her hand raised, hopefully to tell the toad we couldn't read or copy down, seeing as though we had no books and dyslexia. Umbridge ignored her. Then Hermione put her hand up. Then another person.

Umbridge sighed and looked at Annabeth. "Yes dear?" She asked, putting on a forced smile. Annabeth looked at her, then responded. "I am sorry, Professor, but all of us have dyslexia, meaning we can't read, because our brains are hard-wired for ancient Greek and Latin. Also, none of us have books." Umbridge stared at her for a moment before responding. "That is rediculous! Everyone can read! And it is your own fault for not bringing books." Annabeth glared at her. "The only reason we are here is to protect Harry from Voldemort. We are not here for lessons." YES! GO ANNABETH! The toad stared at her. "Let me make this clear," She said, stalking towards us. "He-who-must-not-be-named is not back! These are the rambling of a mad wizard from a delusional boy. I ..." I love ADHD.

"THIS GROUP OF DEMIGODS HAVE PROOF HE IS BACK SON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, scaring the toad a bit, before she regained her composure. Dang, when did I start thinking of words like that? Annabeth is making me smart! Yay!

"I will not repeat myself..." Then Percy had apparently had it. He stood up and walked up to Umbridge, Annabeth not far behind. I thought she was gonna reign in Perce, but I was wrong. "WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DON'T BELIEVE SOLID PROOF? DO WE HAVE TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD AGAIN TO PROVE HE IS BACK?" They both shouted. I was stunned. Annabeth never did anything like this. Percy did though. Maybe he was rubbing off on her...

"DETENTION! ALL OF YOU! AND YOU TOO MR. POTTER!" She finally screamed. "Detention this afternoon, right after classes.

"Too bad we can't do them." Hazel spoke up for the first time during this mess. I looked at her, and she growled at Umbridge. "We have training today. And tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. We have training every day, in fact." Umbridge just stared at her in shock.

"C'mon, you guys, let's go." Jason muttered from behind toady. We all walked out of the room. Before I exited, however, I looked back at her and said, "Have a good day, Oh queen of warts."

On our way down the stairs, Jason finally burst. "Who does that woman think she is?" He growled savagely. "I can't stand it! Calling us frauds! HA! She would have a heart attack if she looked at even one of the things we have to face." I stared at him in shock. He was supposed to be the calm one of the group. Now here he was exploding.

"Jason, calm down. Let's go train, shall we?" Frank asked all of us. I grinned and responded by pulling out a hammer and saying, "I gotta three-pounder with your name on it."

**DONE MY PEEPS! I don't really know if it turned out well. My muse needs some downtime, and a good setting. Well, more jokes an dsuch next chapter! Don't forget to review! I love all of you guys!**

**Yours in demigodishness,**  
**Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO you people are amazing, I cannot wait to read The Crown of Ptolemy and the supposed litter book, thank you again India for reviewing, along with everyone else.**

**I am gonna start updating every two days. Is that okay with you?**

**RON POV**

After the demigods showed Umbridge up, we all went down to lunch. Only to be greeted by an empty Great Hall.

"Where do you think everyone is?" I asked Harry. He shrugged and pointed out the window to the quidditch pitch. We could faintly hear yelling and screaming. Then a huge water spout burst into the sky. I looked to Harry and nodded, both of us bolting at the same time, Hermione yelling at us to stop far behind us.

We reached the pitch just as a fireball burst into the sky. I ran into the stands, only to find them filled with people. I looked over everyone's heads and spotted a truly amazing sight. Percy was in the middle of his own personal hurricane, Leo was riding fire, and Jason was on a horse made of thunderclouds.

"C'mon Sparky! You gotta do better than that!" Percy shouted, blasting him full-force in the face with water. Jason fell off of his horse sputtering, only then to have to dodge a well-aimed fire ball by Leo. I saw the girls watching from the side laughing about the boy's antics.

"Ron! What's going on?" Hermione yelled. I forgot she was short. I looked at her. "The demigods are training. I saw some seats over here though!" I yelled to her. We dodged crazy people trying to get closer to the show, and finally made it to the spots. We got a perfect view of the training ground. The grass was burning in most parts, with rocks and gems embedded in the dirt.

"Where's Frank?" Harry yelled over the noise. I shrugged and continued to watch the show. I couldn't believe what I was watching. Percy and Jason had started to fight one-on-one. Jason slashed at Percy's head, but somehow he dodged it.

They continued to spar for about three minutes before Percy twisted his sword, tearing Jason's from his grip, and tossing it into the air. He did a flip over Jason, catching the sword in midair, and pointing both at his throat after he landed. The stadium was silent. Until Leo came along.

"Well! Now that we have witnessed such a wonderful display of power from water-boy over here, why don't we let Annabeth beat Percy up? I think she deserves it." This was met with multiple cheers from the demigods, a groan from Percy, and gasps from us wizards.

"Fine. But Leo, if I survive this, Team Leo is going DOWN!" Percy shouted, taking up a fightning stance. Annabeth did the same across from him.

They circled each other warily, waiting for the other to make the move. Annabeth struck first with a blow to the stomach. Percy deflected and slashed at Annabeth's arm, leaving a faint scratch. She gasped, looking at her arm. "Percy, I'M DYING!" She yelled with a playful smile on her face. Percy just rolled his eyes and started to press harder.

Finally, it ended with Percy kissing Annabeth, wrenching her sword form her grip. They didn't break apart until a voice I didn't recognize yelled at them.

"AUGH! PDA! PDA! NOOOOOOOOOO! INNOCENT HUNTER OF ARTEMIS HERE!" A girl with spiky black hair, a silver bow and dark eyeliner walked up to them and gave them both a hug.

"Thailia!" Jason yelled, delighted. He ran up to her and grabbed her, scaring her effectively. "Little brother! Put me down!" The girl, Thalia, yelled at him, laughing.

"When did you get here?" Piper asked her after giving her a hug. Thalia just smirked. "Chiron believes you may need help later on in your mission. He also sent two more people for backup, but they are off being antisocial." All of the seven grinned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice, I sadly recognized, yelled from the entrance. The seven, plus Thalia, whirled around, weapons drawn. Probably waiting to take down one of the monster they told us about. I wish they took this one down soon though. Because standing at the entrance to the pitch, a horrid pink-toad monster was standing, face purple in anger.

"Well, Mrs. Wartsalot, we are simply training. Good for the muscles. And during life-or-death monster fights." Percy answered her, sword hanging loosely at his side. Umbridge was fuming. She drew her wand and started advancing. "You children will NEVER be faced with life-or-death situations. You are perfectly normal wizards and witches, who will not fight monsters. Simply because they do not exist." How thick could she get?

Annabeth glared at her. "We will never be faced with life-or-death situations? That's rich! Just like how you aren't an overstuffed toad in a pink sweater?" I thought Umbridge was gonna explode. Instead she did something even better. She tried to stun the demigods. The spell was flying at them, but a huge wall of gold blocked the spell. It hit the gold and exploded into shards.

The seven walked around the rims of their barrier. staring at Umbridge. Percy finally stepped forward. "If you think we will never be in danger, take my life for example. At twelve, I had to run for my life from the Minotaur, only to have it catch up. Hades then kidnapped my mother and I had to fight the over-grown cow without a weapon. I killed it after I ripped a horn off of his head. Then, I battled Ares, the god of war, and won. But before that, I had trekked across America to get to the underworld to find a lightning bolt."

"Then at thirteen, I sailed the sea of monsters and rescued the golden fleece. When I was fourteen, I went across country again, this time on a search for Annabeth. I killed the nemean lion, a manticore, a bunch of other monsters, and held up the sky. I still have the gray streak in my hair to prove it." He pointed to a gray stripe in his hair.

"Then at fifteen, I traversed the labyrinth, saw the titan lord Kronos rise, and killed even more monsters in a huge battle at the end of the summer. At sixteen, I fulfilled a prophecy made about me seventy years before I was born, fought and won a war, killed a bunch of titans, bared the curse of Achilles, and a bunch more. A few months after that, I was kidnapped by Hera and sent to Camp Jupiter. I went on a quest to Alaska, the land beyond the gods, and defeated a legion of ghosts. Then I went back to Camp Jupiter, where I defeated the giant Polybotes, and was made praetor of New Rome. Then I went to Old Rome with these lovely people right here, and fell into my beautiful Wise Girl here. Then once we got out, I had to fight in another war, killing Gaea and a heck of alot of giants, and dying. I somehow came back to life, and here I am now. And that is just the severely watered down version. Now, you were telling me we would never be in danger?" All of the wizards sat there speechless, including Umbridge for once. Harry, Hermione, and I were the only ones not really surprised. We had heard the real stories before.

"And by the way, this is for the poor toads out there in the world who just happen to look like you. Also, did I mention I gave up immortality?" With that, Percy blasted her in the face with a stream of water so powerful, she rocketed back up to the castle. Percy took a bow, grabbed Annabeth around the waist, and walked out of the pitch, the rest of the demigods following, leaving behind a silent crowd.

**Has Umbridge gotten enough karma yet? NOOOOO! MWA HA HA! Anyway, I love all of you guys, don't fight a hydra,(Unless you have a cannon) AND BOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN TO MISS YESTERDAY! AND I'M SORRY IT IS COMING OUT AT 10:30! Kate was gonna come over, but she was at a crawfish boil. And for those who don't know, crawfish is a tiny version of a lobster found in freshwater, and is currently in seaason in the south! WOOO! I love crawfish! They are so good! Anyway, time for another random day in Stormland!**  
**Me: Soooooo, um, I kinda sorta maybe lost your notes you told me to keep cuz you didn't want to have to keep up with them...**  
**Kate: WHAT?!**  
**Me: Yeah, so um, WHAT'S FOR DINNER?**  
**I was at her house and we were in her room when this happened. There was alot of akward silence. It was funny!**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWERS:**

**INDIA (Neverendingbookz)**

**LOL! She needs her karma, huh? And yeah... Mississippi is VERY far. I like it here though. I live near one of the universities, so that is fun. Our schools are good too! I am waiting for the Crown of Ptolemy to come out on Ibooks though. 11 MORE DAYS! AHHHHHH! Has your friend read my fanfic? Also, tell her I LOVE HUNGER GAMES! My boyfriend actually got me the entire series for my birthday.**

**Anyway, I love you, keep reviewing, and PEACE!**

**TO GIRRAFESPLAYCELLO**

**AWWWW! Thanks! I try as hard as I can. I WILL NEVER ABANDON IT!**

**TO GUEST 1**

**HAZEL CHAPPIE! MIST TIME!**

**TO PERCABETH**

**THANK YOU!**

**TO GUEST 2**

**Ohh ho ho, she shall... MWA HA HA!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY, LET US GET ON WITH IT!**

**HAZEL POV**

I think Percy went a little overboard. I mean, come on! You can't just blast a teacher over 100 yards uphill without good reason! Okay okay, yeah, maybe this is a special case, but still! Not cool!

"Hazel, you're brooding again." Frank said. I looked over at him. He had been talking to Professor Dumbledore about his firewood thing while we were all training. Sadly, Dumbledore could not lift his curse. I wish he didn't have to worry about that thing.

"I know. I was just thinking about how Percy handled Umbridge. Wasn't he just a little harsh?" Frank just looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and kept walking. I saw Percy running around with Annabeth on his back, then jumping in the lake. They are so cute together! It just makes me... Ugh! I love it!

Wait, I did not just think that. Noooooo way. Ugh, Piper is influencing my thoughts way to much. I gotta get new friends. Speaking of friends, I saw Leo running full speed towards the castle, screaming at the top of his lungs. "IT'S THE ONE, THE ONLY, YOUR AWESOME BOYFRIEND!" I feel kinda bad for Calypso, who Leo and Percy had rescued a week ago. I really liked her. She was calm, quiet, and a really good artist. She did have a mischievous side though. Two days after Leo and Percy saved her, she and Perce had pranked Leo big time. That was the worst day in history. Well, there are a few exceptions, but it was up there!

I heard a twig crack behind me. I whirled around, drawing my sword, only to come face-to-face with my brother. "Nico!" I cried happily. He grinned and gave me a hug, Reyna right behind him. We started talking energetically about camp before I heard a huge splash coming from the lake. I looked back and saw Thalia taking a swim, while Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Calypso laughing on the bank.

I'M GONNA KILL YOU THREE!" Thalia screeched, paddling back to shore. Percy looked at Jason and Leo, mouthed something I couldn't make out, then all running toward the lake yelling, "CANNONBALL!"

I wasn't to worried about them, so I turned back to Nico and Reyna, who had, at sometime during the chaos, started kissing. I blushed and hid my face, not wanting to see. Frank sensed my discomfort, so he picked me up and ran back to the castle.

NEXT DAY

Since it was a weekend, all of us demigods were going to spend it exploring the grounds. I really wanted to find a more private place to train Maybe the forbidden forest would work.

All demigods were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Umbridge walked in. She spotted us, straitened her back, and stalked over. "Well, if it isn't our local half-breeds." She snarled. "I expect all of you in my room this afternoon for detention." I glanced at Frank, who looked me in the eye, and nodded ever so slightly. I grinned, knowing exactly what I needed to do.

"AUGH! A RAT!" I yelled, pointing to the floor. And indeed, there was a big brown rat scurrying around the floor. Umbridge screeched and jumped on top of the table. I giggled, causing my mist rat to chase her up and down the length of the hall Now of course, she was the only one who could see the rat, so all of the students thought she was crazy.

I finally let the rat turn back into mist, grinning evilly at Umbridge. She glared at us and stalked to the table, unaware of everyone watching her.

Later that afternoon, we were all in the library, trying to find somewhere in hogwarts we could train privately, when a few frightened first through fourth years approached us. I looked up at them and waved.

A first year timidly walked forward, staring at all of us. Finally, she looked at Percy and asked,"Is it true your fatal flaw is loyalty?" That is when I noticed the scarf. A Hufflepuff. The loyal house.

Percy looked at Annabeth for a second before answering. "Yes, but only to people who aren't my enemies." The first year looked puzzled. "But then, why were you put in Gryffindor. And wouldn't she," The girl said, pointing at Annabeth, "Be in Ravenclaw because of her mother?"

Annabeth answered for us. "Well, Percy and I are in Gryffinor because of what we have been through." The girl, seemingly satisfied, walked back to her friends. Then they all started to ask questions. "Are you really the most powerful person in the universe?" "How can you fly?" "Are you two dating?" "Why are you only thirteen?" I stared at the boy who asked that question. He was also a Hufflepuff, and he looked genually curious. I gulped and started to tell my tale, of how I defeated the giant and die, then how Nico saved me. I could tell they were all impressed.

"So none of you were faking?" A different boy asked, still unsure. Jason looked at him and said, "If we were faking, don't you think we would use wands?"

**I'm sorry it isn't that good. I kinda needed a filler. And also, shoutout to whoever can guess which university I live by!**

**SO yours in demigodishness and BOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY PPL! I'm SO HAPPY! 14 DAYS OF SCHOOL! WOOOOOOOOO! Also, in case you are wondering, I shall soon start another story! (By soon, I mean this summer.) Yeah! No big spoilers yet, but it is not a crossover. I know, I know, I dissapoint all of you. BUT NEVER FEAR! THIS STORY IS GONNA HAVE A SEQUEL! WOOOOO! Another thing, I may start a youtube to let you guys know what is going on, when to expect an update, and all that stuff. But not anytime soon. Probably mid June if I follow through with that insane plan. Would you guys like for me to do that? FEEDBACK PLS! Now, time for reviewer responses!**

**India (Neverendingbookz)**

**No, I do not live near the University of Southern Mississippi. I am also NOT an Ole Miss person. Here's a hint. Dak Prescott. Look that up on youtube, but be sure to search Dak Prescott highlights. I'm sure you'll get an answer. Also, I am in 7th grade, which is 13 years old. I kind of have an accent, but it is NOTHING like T.V. They exaggerate so much! Also, I'm pretty sure I've reacted the same way to updates. I had Kate over once (the Jason-hater) and I had an update. Yeah, kinda freaked her out. I have truthfully never watched Doctor Who. I have heard it is awesome though. I shall start at dawn! (Always wanted to say that!) YOUR FRIEND IS INSANE! WHO DOESN'T LIKE HARRY POTTER?! As for reccomending, I RECOMMEND MAXIMUM RIDE! It is really funny.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing, I love you, and here is your update!**

**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX**

**The fluff is awesome**

**Atalantatheseus**

**WOOP! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO SUFFER! It is horrible though, huh?**

**NOW, READ ON!**

*****************  
**FRANK POV**

These younger Hogwarts students were getting annoying. I had one come up to me and ask me to sign his face. They use quills! That kid needs serious mental help.

Leo and Percy were getting bored though. I could totally ralate. There was nothing to do here! No real things to fight, no war games, and no capture the flag! This was torture. I reminded myself daily to immediatly walk away if Chiron ever mentioned school again.

The girls were getting bored too. Even Thalia, Nico, and Reyna were bored, and they had just gotten here.

That first day though, well, that was hilarious to see them talk to Umbridge for the first time. You see, Umbridge didn't get the whole "Don't touch my bow" thing. She was sent to Umbridge for detention. Instead of coming out with a bleeding hand like Harry had, she looked smug, a pink ribbon dangleing from the arrow in her hand. Umbridge exited a little later, her jacket ridden with arrow holes.

So that now brings us up to the topic of doing something. Annabeth was constantly trying to get us to read or study. Don't get me wrong, I'm one of the few sane demigods in the world, but I dislike reading about stuff that has nothing to do with things other than Greek and Roman culture or battle plans. It was just boring.

"UGH! What are we gonna do?" Leo asked for the hundreth time. He suddenly bolted upright and pointed at me, eyes wide. I got nervous. I mean, come on, the guy could control fire! Why wouldn't I be nervous? But instead of burning me to a crisp, he started grinning like crazy. "You've seen How to Train Your Dragon, right? I nodded not very sure where this was going.

Leo's grin spread even wider, and I think Percy and Jason caught on as well, because they were rolling around like idiots, laughing at me. I suddenly reached the same conclusion.

"OOOHHH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GONNA PRETEND TO BE TOOTHLESS!" I yelled, backing away from them quickly. They all approached me from different sides, effectivly cornering me. "Aw crap.." I muttered, terrified.

**REYNA POV**

I was bored, and not to mention, outraged. The pink toad refused to give me any respect. I had walked into her class one day, determind to sit through one lesson, because I hd a bet with Piper. Let's just say Piper won some money. Thankfully it was from the Stolls though. Piper was in for it when she got back to camp.

"Hey, have you guys seen the boys?" Annabeth asked, worry creeping into her eyes. I quickly reassured her that they were probably okay, and if Percy had the nerve to die on her, and that I would resurect him just for Annabeth to kill him. That seemed to calm her down, but she still seemed worried. Heck, I am too. What can go wrong will go wrong with Perce around.

Hermione, who was hangingout with us for the day, looked up suddenly and pointed to a big shadow passing over the lake. I walked swiftly along the grass to get to the water's edge, the other girls right beside me.

Man, I wish I remembered to pack a camera. I was looking at the funniest thing in existance. It was Leo, on fire, riding a black dragon across the sky. "FRANK?!" Hazel yelled in disbelief. She was met by an angry roar and multiple screams, of both delight and terror. I spotted Jason and Percy, both flying somewhat behind Frank, probably to catch Leo when Frank gets extremely ticked. Percy was riding Blackjack, and Jason was being his normal superman self.

"Are they renacting a scene from How to Train Your Dragon?" Piper laughed, eyes shining in amusement. In answer to her question, Leo pulled out a megaphone and started yelling random quotes from the movie.

Frank chose that moment to dive, straight down, into the lake. We would've heard Leo screaming even without the megaphone. Percy jumped off of Blackjack and pushed Leo off of Frank and into the lake, where he cushioned their fall. The hogwartians around the lake were watching the scene with varying levels of shock etched onto their faces. All of the rest of us demigods dissolved into laughter. Leo and Percy were both walking out of the lake, Percy completely dry and Leo sizzeling. I guess he forgot to extinguish himself.

"That," Leo said slowly, "Was. AWESOME!" Percy laughed beside him. Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend, momentarily ending the laughing.

Piper squeeled from beside me, jumping up and down. I noticed Jason sneaking up behind her, but being the great friend I am, didn't say anything. "RAAAAAAA!" Jason yelled, tackling Piper and kissing her.

Frank was coming back to the group now, fuming. He had an arrow ready to fire in his bow, and was pointing it at Leo. "Valdez, I am gonna kill you. You have ten seconds to start running. After that, fair game."

Well, our eventful afternoon ended in a flaming kangaroo, an angry Frank, and a Leo resembling a porcupine. We were all sitting at the table in the Great Hall when Harry and Ron walked in, muddy from quidditch practice. Hermione had left us to go to the library halfway through the kangaroo escapade. She still wasn't back yet.

"Soooo, how did practice go?" Asked Hazel. The boys just glared at their food, not answering. I noticed the other players also looked angry. Hazel wasn't going to give up though. "Harry? Ron? What happened? You know you can trust us." Ron sighed, finally taking it upon himself to answer. "I'm rubbish. Tell Angelina I'm resigning after the match. Harry looked astounded. "Rubbish? You're one of the best keepers out there! You just have to swallow your nerves, that's all!"

Before Harry could continue, Hermione sat down angrily beside him. She was glaring at the teacher's table, or more specifically, at Umbridge. "She's absolute rubbish. We're NOT learning how to defend ourselves, Not learning important things for the O.W.L.s, and now we're going to fail unless you guys agree to my plan." She turned her glare onto us, probably expecting us to disagree. Frank nodded in a 'go on' gesture.

"We need a proper teacher. Someone who has been through these things before, someone who knows what we're up against. Harry, Percy, Annabeth, could you teach us these things? I mean, Harry, all the stuff you've done, and Percy, Annabeth, you two have been through you-know-where! Please? It'll only be a few people." I saw Percy looking at Annabeth, who shrugged. Harry looked uncomfortable, having this pushed onto him.

"Hermione, there is only one problem," Annabeth said, "You guys can't use weapons like us, it's to different. Now yes, we could teach them, but magic? Ours, well, their's," She said motioning to all of the other demigods, "Is hereditary. We can't exactly teach them to move water with their sheer will, or fly, or control mist. It's just not going to work."

Hermione didn't look bothered by that, "But you can still teach us hand-to-hand combat. Or you could teach us strategy! There is so much you guys could do! And Harry? What about you?" All of us looked to Harry, who was having a hard time deciding. He finally sighed, saying, "I'm in."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND there you are! Remember to review and follow/favorite! Also, I may be late updating this weekend because of mother's day. NEVER FEAR THOUGH MY MUNCHKINS, I SHALL RETURN!**

**Yours in demigodishness,  
Caroline BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	14. Chapter 14

**People, there will be no reviewer responds today. Reason: YOUTUBE CONFIRMED! You guys finally get to see what I look like! And India, you get to here the accent! My youtube name is StormHuntress24.**

**So with that out of the way, read on!**

**HAZEL POV**

I don't think Harry really supported the idea of a DADA group. In fact, he seemed really reluctant. It was finally decided that the people interested would meet up with us at the Hog's Head, a dingy little pub outside of Hogsmede. What is with these people and hogs? Are they all related to Mars/Ares?

"Come on you guys! Stop lagging behind! Everyone will be here soon." Hermione called to us, farther up the path. Harry grumbled something under his breath.

We all finally made it to the pub, slowed down a little by the boys who decided to renact Frozen, again. It took us twenty minutes to get them to stop.

"Ugh. This place smells like my apartment when Gabe lived there." Percy grumbled. I looked at him questioningly, but he didn't notice. Or he ignored my look. I wonder what would make him do that? I would ask him about it later.

It took people a while to show up. When everyone finally did, Hermione got the ball rolling.

"Well, um, hi. You all know why we are here. We, ah, we need a proper teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts." After every sentence, her voice became stronger. "I believe that Harry and the demigods could teach us. They have-"

"They have what? Earned a few scars and called themselves heroes?" A rude boy by the name of Zacharias Smith said. I was prickling in anger. But before I could call forth an angry cussing horse, Hermione continued.

"No. Tell me, how did Harry earn his scar?" When Smith didn't answer, she took this as a sign to continue. "And how did the demigods?" When he didn't answer yet again, Hermione just looked smug. "Exactly. They have all done things that deserve recognition. Their scars are a sign of battle. Your scars may be the sign of a wanding mishap."

Zacharias was turning red with anger. "Well then, I don't suppose Potter could tell us a little more about how Diggory was killed then? Or the freaks about saving the world?" His words were dripping with sarcasm. I turned and saw Percy glaring his famous You're dead meat glare, Jason struggleing not to jump up and pound the punk, and Leo was trying not to set himself on fire. It was Harry that reacted, though.

"Look, I'm not about to discuss someone's death. I have already said what happened, and if you don't believe me, you can leave!" He glared at everyone gathered in the room. Finally, Annabeth's sister, Luna, broke the silence.

"Is it true, Harry, that you can produce a fully formed patronus?" Harry nodded. Then she turned to us. "And is it true that all of you haved saved the world more times than you can count?" We all nodded.

"So, he's really back?" Dennis Creevy, a second year who has followed us around since day one, asked Harry, eyes wide. Harry nodded, looking at his lap.

"Yes," Hermione said again, "It is true. And we need to know how to protect ourselves. Anyone who wants to join, come sign this peice of paper."

We were on our way back from the pub, discussing a place to have our meetings.

"Wait, why does this have to be secret? It isn't illegal, is it?" Ron asked Hermione, nervous. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not Ron! I just don't think we should be advertising the fact that there is a DADA group while Umbridge is in charge of pretty much everything."

"Hey, If it has to be secret, why don't we use the third floor on the right? No one ever goes over there!" Percy suggested. I looked at him, kind of shocked. As did everyone else.

"Percy, you said something smart. Like, really smart. Were there any contaminated mushrooms in my breakfast?" Jason said, feighning a look of suprise. Percy rolled hs eyes. "You know, I can be smart when I want to!"

"As great of an idea that is, we can't. There is a giant, three headed dog by the name of Fluffy living down there." Harry said, grim-faced. Nico looked shocked. "Why is Cerbeus here? I thought he was in the Underworld!" Reyna hit him on the head. "Idiot! Cerbeus is guarding the Underworld, this is just another three headed dog!" She said, exhasperated. Nico grinned sheepishly. "I knew that."

"Anyway, this isn't helping us find a place to practice!" Hermione said, flushing in anger. Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Hermione, we will all try to come up with something on our own time, happy?" The twins said in unison.

**PERCY POV**

That night, I had a horrible dream.

These people in cloaks were running around, working on some project. I tried to get a better veiw, but my feet were planted into the ground.

"My Lord. It is almost ready." A voice said right beside my ear. I whirled around, trying to get a glimpse of the speaker.

"Perfect. Those little demigods will fall right into my plan. Our mistress will be very happy indeed." A cold, high voice spoke this time, filling me with apprehension. I finally managed to see the two people talking. One was short, with watery, beady eyes and a seemingly bald head. He looked a lot like Gabe, except for the fact I don't think he ever tortured kids for fun.

The other man was paler than Nico, and that was saying something. He had red eyes with slits for pupils. His wand was as white as bone.

Voldemort. Only person it could be. Although person didn't really describe him. He looked more like a person from the capitol in the Hunger Games. Ugh. those people gave me the creeps.

Anyway, bad ADHD mind, back to focusing on the dream. Voldemort was speaking again.

"Has there been any word of Potter recently?" Aw crap. This meant we had to actually work. Way to go, Moldy.

"I'm afraid not my Lord. He has been closely watched by the half-breeds. I think it might be time to use our influence over the ministry to get them handed over to us." Voldemort nodded, then turned to the people working and I finally got a clear veiw. It was a cage.

**Yeah, um, not very happy with this, but oh well! Writing will get better! Now, yours in demigodishness and all that. BOOOOOM!(shakalaka(**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have no words to express how sorry I am right now. I am SO LATE! I feel really bad right now! It has just been so busy with my last week of school, then on Friday, I am going to a Taylor Swift concert in Batten Rouge, which is in Louisiana. I am also going to New Orleans. So during that time, I may update. Not really sure though. Also, tomorrow is my last day of school! WOOOOO! Sadly, I have a math exam. That stinks. Okay, quick question. How many, if any, boys are reading this? Just wondering. And does anyone have a specific request for what is gonna happen in this fanfic?**  
**Finally, I FINALLY POSTED A YOUTUBE! WOOOOOO! But it just says hey, how are you, and lets everyone know what is going on. It is really short, but I promise my vlogs will get longer as time goes on. Also, would anyone like for me to do a mineraft let's play? If so, please let me know.**  
**With all of that said, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**HARRY POV**

Percy seemed really tense at breakfast this morning. He was staring at his pancakes, not touching them, and thinking. I mean, actually thinking. WHEN DOES HE DO THAT? I must have missed something earlier. Oh well. I had bigger thigs to worry about.

Quidditch. And yes, I know that is such a boyish thing to think about, but hey, can you really blame me? We had to win! This was worth everything!

"Hey Harry?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around and saw Cho. Okay, I know a few of you are probably all like, who's Cho? Well, my small apprentice, Cho happens to be the prettiest girl here. I seriously think she and Piper are related. Yeah, I went there, deal with it.

"Oh, um, h-hey Cho!" I said trying not to stutter. I don't think it worked. But either Cho didn't notice, or she didn't care. I really don't care which one it was, all I know is that there was a pretty girl talking to me. "H-how are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Just a little tired. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you good luck in the match tomorrow. I know you'll be great!" And with that she flounced off.

Piper glanced at Cho, then to me, then to Ginny a little farther down the table. "Somebody's got it bad." She said then went back to her eggs. I stared at her for a while. She finally noticed and glanced up. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'somebody's got it bad'? Are you referring to me?" She grinned and nodded, feeling no obligation to explain. I sighed and went back to day dreaming about kissing Cho.

We were all in Snape's class a little later. Leo was attempting to make his cauldron explode by adding multiple ingredients, Percy was attempting to help Annabeth, which was kinda hard considering every time he tried to talk, he was immediatly shushed. Jason and Piper were talking with Hazel and Frank, and Ron, Hermione, and I were all brewing a stupid potion for a stupid person. Great.

"Ron, are you okay? You look like you're about to faint." Hermione stated, looking alarmed at Ron. Ron did look like he was about to faint, but I knew why. He was still stressing about quidditch. "Ron, what's wrong? Quidditch?" I asked him, just to be sure. He nodded.

"Oh honestly! What is with you boys and quidditch! I really don't get the point!" Hermione said, drawing the attention of the demigods. "I'm sorry," Leo said, "But what is quidditch? No one has explained it to us yet." I stared at him in shock.

"Well, quidditch is simple enough to understand. We fly around on broomsticks, try to score, and avoid the black balls." Leo stared at me. Then looked to Hermione. "Care to explain more?" He asked her, clearly confused. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to explain.

Snape had started coming around to check our potions. He reached our table, looked at Ron's, Hermione's, Percy and Annabeth's, Hazel and Frank's, Jason and Piper's, Leo's, and finally, mine. His eyes took on a special gleam.

"Tell me Potter, what is this?" He asked, pointing to my cauldron. I looked at him coldly before answering, "The draught of peace."

"And tell me, Potter, are you blind even with glasses?" The Slytherin side of the room erupted into laughter. I clenched my fists and answered, "No."

"Then why, Mr. Potter, did you not add the syrup of helbourn?" I tried thinking back, but ended up giving the first thought that popped into my head. Bad idea. "Your greasy head was in the way." I heard all of the boy demigods and Thalia, who had just walked in with Nico and Reyna, say, "OOOOH BURN!" I was secretly really glad they did that.

Snape's nostrils flared. "Detention, Mr. Potter, Wednesday night, my office." He turned and stalked off, telling us to pack up as he went.

"That was great Harry! Why didn't you do that sooner?" Thalia asked, clapping me on the back. I just grinned sheepishly, grabbed my bag, and headed on to charms.

Leo and Hermione were still talking about quidditch when we went back to the tower. Even though they all had their own small tower to themselves, they still tended to hang out in the Gryffindor tower. That was weird. Why were they sorted if they didn't even stay in our house?

"Hey Hermione, why were all of the demigods sorted if they don't spend time with their respective house?" I asked her. She shushed Leo and thought about it for a minute. She finally figured it out, and hour later.

"Maybe it was to make us realize what they say is true. I mean, the hat did freak out on Percy there. I bet it was to make the Slytherins think twice about them too. Either way, does it really matter?" I guess it didn't.

A little while later, I was sitting in bed, trying not to fall asleep. I still had to finish and essay!

Before I knew it, my eyes were drooping, and I was out. My dream was extremely strange though.

I was on a flying horse. Below me was a cluster of buildings, a lake, a woods, and a buch of people by a fire. I saw a huge Greek style ship in the ocean, with a dragon as a figure head. Suddenly the dragon moved. Like no joke, actually moved. Before I could steer the horse any closer, I was shaken awake.

"Wha-? What's goin on?" I asked sleepily to a fully dressed Ron. He was looking grim, and then it hit me.

Quidditch.

**Wooooo! Okay, first Harry chapter in a while! And also, I want to thank everyone who has reveiwed. You guys are seriousy the reason I write this stuff. Without you guys, there is no way I would've come this far. I mean, 102 reviews?! THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Anyway, I love all of you, continue being awesome, check youtube every couple of days for updates there too, and BOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M HOME MAI PEEPS! WOOOOO! But before I say anything else, I am SOOOOO SORRY! I was gonna update, but then I had a swim meet sprung on me the second I got home. So yeah. And then I was tired from the meet because I did a 200 IM (butterfly, backstroke, breast stroke free style) a 200 back stroke, a 100 free style and a 100 fly. Now, these weren't feet. I was swimming 200 and 100 yards. Ow. But now I shall tell all of you about my wonderful trip. New Orleans was great! And the concert, don't even get me started. Taylor Swift is sooooo talented! She sang and daced for two hours straight! We also had these wrist bands that lit up at certian times. There were 50,000 of them lightning up during Welcome to New York. It was so cool! I posted one video of a crazy person dancing around in New Orleans. Hmmm, maybe I should do that! It would be awesome!**  
**Any way, REVIEWER RESPONSES**

**INDIA (Neverendingbookz)**  
**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for saying you think I'm pretty! Also, I have a dog too! His name is Rowan, and he is a chocolate lab mix. Thank you soooooo much for the continued support I have recieved from you. You are one of the reasons I still write this. And how did you know I had brown hair? Are you a stalker? Ha! Jk, but you have green eyes too? That is so cool! Only 2% of the world's population has green eyes. I hope all of my chapters are pleasing you and your insane people. I love you guys!**

**INTERNETGIRL**

**I am soooooo glad you like this! I would REALLY love to be an actual author, but I need ideas. Thank you for the continued support!**

**PAPERBOY JACKY**

**Ya know, I'm gonna quote Ron on this. While they are reading Harry's letters about the interview in the Quibbler, there was one guy that said Harry didn't come across as a mad person, but he didn't want to believe Voldemort was back, and Ron's comment was, "What a waste of good parchment." I feel like this everytime I read your reveiws. Don't get me wrong, I love how supportive you are, it's just, maku up your mind. I love the constructive critisism, but then you go through and contradict yourself. Also, I said Greek and Roman after the name of the god/goddess, because I don't think the wizards are all to smart in the mythology department. And I know I misspell some things, it's just that I don't always have alot of time. I try, but it doesn't always work out. So what I'm trying to say is, MAKE UP YO MIND PERSON! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**NOW, ON WITH IT MY MINIONS! MWA HA HA! BOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**

**RON**

Ahhhhhh! Nerves! I hate them so much. But I can't help but feel I'm going to make a fool of myself. At least Jason can catch me when I fall off of my broom. Which is going to happen.

When I walked in with Harry, we were met by jeers and boos from the Slytherins. Just great. I also noticed little badges being passed around, and I didn't feel that good about them.

"Harry, after this match, I'm resigning. I can't take this." I said hoarsely. I was panicked.

"No, I refuse to let you. We're in this together, and after we win, you'll be singing a different tune. Now, eat some breakfast before Percy wakes up and finds out we have pancakes and bacon." The thought of a very energetic Percy eating at top spead is enough to make anyone hungry.

Hermione came down a little later, with Hazel in tow.

"Hey you two. Ready for the match?" Hazel asked. Harry nodded, while I just stared at my toast.

"Ron?" I looked up into Hazel's eyes. Dang, they were freaky. "You will be fine. If you want, I can manipulate the mist so that all you would see was the red thing you all throw around."

Harry stared at her in shock. "It's called," He said, still staring, "a quaffle."

"Yes, my young apprentice, and this is a chicken nugget." Leo said, effectivley scaring all of us.

"LEO! Don't scare them! That was my job!" Pouted Leo's girlfriend, Calypso. I still wasn't used to the whole 'Leo is dating a Titan' thing.

"But Sunshine!" Leo whined. They walked off, Leo still pouting like a puppy. Hermione and Hazel rolled their eyes and went back to their food. I looked down, knowing I should eat before Percy got here, but I couldn't. I finally just gave up and walked down to the pitch. This was gonna be a loooong match.

"Another point for Slytherin! They lead on with seventy to sixty." Lee was commentating, as per usual. I wondered vaugly who was gonna be the announcer next year, with him gone. My attention was stolen from my thoughts though by a well-aimed quaffel, soaring towards the right goal post. I kicked it out of the way, feeling elated. Sure, I had missed a few, but that was bound to happen.

Suddenly, across the pitch, I saw Harry enter a dive, Malfoy right behind him. Yeah, like he could beat a firebolt.

Harry pulled up, a small, glittering object in his hands. I whooped.

"WE WIN WE WIN WE WIN! IN YO FACES! YOU SLIMY DEATH EATERS!" Lee yelled into the mic. Only to be slapped by professor McGonnagal.

I landed on the field, and was immediatly tackled by a buch of other Gryffindors. The perks of winning huh? Yeah, note the sarcasm. That freaking hurt!

I saw Angelina making her way towards me when I noticed a few key people missing from my attempted murder. Did I say murder? Oh! I meant hugs of enthusiasm.

And then I saw the few key people, some being restrained, some restraining, and some were a dragon, trying to prevent Harry, Fred, and George from beating the slimy git that was Malfoy. Well, at least they tried to keep it together this long.

"Hey! Break it up you..." I did a quick head count. "Fifteen!" But, I was too late. Harry and Fred broke away from Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, and Leo, and were currently running past the dragon, and were now punching Malfoy on the ground. Thankfully, George was still being restrained by Percy and Hazel.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" An angry voice yelled. I looked to see Madam Hooch walking towards the pile of thrashing limbs. Well, they're dead.

"Banned." Angelina repeated for the fifteenth time since the begging of Fred and Harry's long, pointless tale.

"Yeah. Looks like you need to hold tryouts again." Harry said, trying for some weak humor. "Glad I can repeat my job for those. Being in detention."

I felt a little hollow inside. Notice I said a little. I was ready to drop kick the pink toad off of the astronomy tower.

"That's it!" Harry stood up saying. I looked at him in confusion. "Hermione, can you get everyone interested in meeting for the DADA group to the RoR in thirty minutes? I feel like Umbridge could use a little trouble..."

**MWA HA HA! Devious little children. I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. And the build up to nothing. And the long wait. And for another wait coming up soon. I have to help out with vacation bible school all week, then I leave for the beach. Again so sorry! Also, if you have any more questions, please private message me! I will probably respond! Within a day, that is.**

**I love you guys, continue the support, please, and peace out!**  
**~Caroline**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I know, I know, all of you are probably wondering what the crap is wrong with me. I promise to update, and then I just leave. I AM SO SORRY! I have so much to do. Great. My summer is gonna be hard. Time to escape to the worlds I live in! But seriously guys, I'm soooooo sorry. I mean, I just abandoned you guys. For like 20 days. AUGH! I feel like I need to explain. I have swim practice everyday for two hours. Then, my boyfriend is moving, so I have to fit in time to spend with him. Then I babysit, then I have swim meets, and it's just getting hectic. Again so sorry. I made a promise though, and I shall not forget it. Don't give up on me guys, I will finish this. And make a sequel. By the way, have any of you read fangirl? I know a couple of my readers are guys, so I don't recommend this for you boys out there, but for girls, it is a great book. I'm on the third chapter and I can already tell it's gonna be great.**

**Now, reviewer responses!**

**INDIA (Neverendingbookz)**  
**Really? You thought I had curly hair. Hm. That would be my sister. Except, she's blonde, and blue eyed. Huh, now that I think about it, most of my family has curly hair. I'm one of the only ones with dark hair and green eyes. The rest of my family either has dark hair and hazel eyes or blond hair and blue eyes. Oh well.**

**INTERNETGIRL**

**AWWWW! Thank you so much! I love writing for you guys, and I am so glad you love mine! You and India are the best! Love you two!**

**PAPERBOY JACKY**

**I get it. Trust me, this chapter is not that humorous. I think. I write all of this before I actually write the chapter. I am so glad you think my story is awesome. Thank you so much!**

**LINKM4**

**I did okay, I guess. First in my heat in the free, second in both the fly and IM, and fourth in the back. Oh, and for the chapter, you're welcome!**

**NOW, READ ON MY MINIONS!**

PIPER POV

Wow. Harry sure knows how to find a cool place to train. Now, only if we had known about this sooner.

"Guys. Hey guys. GUYS!" Harry yelled. barely anyone stopped talking. I walked to the front of the room and took the megaphone from Harry.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled as loud as possible. The wonders of charmspeak.

"Thank you! Now, all of you listen to Harry!" I said. I turned the megaphone over to Harry again, who nodded in thanks, and went on to yell directions to all of the wizards. Reminding them about not telling anyone this club exists so we don't get arrested, not to touch the knives without us telling them to. (They were steel, not celestial bronze or imperial gold) And, you know, the usual.

"Now, I want you all to divide into two groups. All first through third years, come with me. Now, um, fourth through seventh, go with Percabe- no I mean Percy and Annabeth." He said quickly. I smirked, having told him the entire Percabeth story last night. Totally worth it. After all, I needed to help the poor boy figure out he likes Ginny, not Cho.

"Okay guys. Let's go!" Percy said enthusiastically. I swear, if he gets any more sugar during the day, he'll explode.

"Now, we need all of you to find a blade that feels right in your hand. If it is too heavy, drop it." Bad advice Percy, bad advice. Soon, the room was full of the sounds of clanging metal. I winced and glanced at Jason, who was also wincing in pain. Heck, I think all of us ere. Annabeth finally walked up. "OKAY PEOPLE! STOP DROPPING THE SHARP STICKS! WE DON'T NEED A HOSPITALIZED PATIENT BEFORE WE EVEN FIGHT ANYTHING!" She yelled. Annabeth could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Thank you! Now, I want all of you to pick up a sword, now. Do NOT drop it."

All of the wizards followed her directions perfectly. Soon, a the air was full of the sound of blades against blades. After a couple of sparring matches, we switched groups. None of the wizards were perfect, but they were good enough.

An hour later, It was time to go. Harry, Percy, and Annabeth were talking to all of the students.

"Okay guys, um, very good job today! Now, I want all of you to keep up the practice, and we'll let you know when the next meeting is. Again, great job!

LAST DA MEETING BEFORE CHRISTMAS

Harry was going through what all we needed to do over Christmas break to practice, yada yada yada. I am really bored now. Maybe after this, Jason and I can go for a walk. That would be nice. A long, moonlit walk by the lake.

Wait wait wait. Did I really just think that? Wow. My mother needs to stop influencing my thoughts. It's annoying.

As everyone was leaving, I noticed Harry talking to Cho. I tapped Hermione, pointing at the scene. She grinned, muttered a spell, and mistletoe sprouted from the roof. Ah, I love magic.

"Did you really just do that?" Percy asked Hermione after we had left the room. She just shrugged, grinning like a mad woman.

"To be fair, I think this one," Jason said, tickling me, "Was the one who suggested that." I was laughing hard now. Ron and Hermione started walking back towards Gryffindor tower, while we headed toward ours.

"Ya know guys, I think I want to come back here next year." Leo said, throwing back his arms. "It's so peaceful." No sooner had the words left his mouth, a red jet of light came shooting past us. We all ducked, looking around for the source.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of half-breeds out of bed. Wonder what we should do? Hex their ears off?" A cold, sneering b=voice said from the shadows.

"Okay Malfoy, we don't want to hurt you." Percy said, standing up. "But we will if we have too."

"Oh, violent one, are you? Well, we can take care of that. Petrificus Totalus!" Another jet of light landed not far from Calypso, who yelped in surprise. That ticked Mr. fire off, who threw a jet of light down the hallway. For a split second, we could see a group of Slytherins, before the hall was thrown back into darkness.

"NOW! A voice yelled from the hall. Then all Hades broke loose.

Spells flew everywhere, jets of water and spears of electricity were bouncing off of walls, screams were rebounding off of the stones.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, and all of the chaos stopped. I heard the clicking of heels on stone.

"Everyone, let's go!" Annabeth said, tugging on Thalia's sleeve.

(TIME LAPSE)

I woke up a few hours later to a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"HOLY-" I started to yell but then a hand covered my mouth. I did the only natural thing, I licked it.

"Augh! Piper, it's me!" I now recognized the figure as Percy.

"Well, you should have woken me up the normal way!" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him heatedly. He returned the glare, just as harsh. "I was about to, but _someone_ wanted to cover you in lipstick!" He said, gesturing to Leo, who waved cheekily from the corner.

"Fine! But what do you want?"

Percy suddenly looked concerned. "Dumbledore needs us. Apparently, Harry had a demigod dream. So now, we all need to go back to Grimmauld Place to watch him." Aww! I had just settled in, too.

"Have you gotten the others yet?" I asked, already packing.

"Annabeth is on top of that. Last time I woke Jason up, he shocked me."

A few minutes later, we were all in Dumbledore's office, ready to go. Apparently, I didn't have to pack! How awesome.

"In the dream," Dumbledore said, pacing, "Were you looking down at the scene?"

"No. It was like I was the snake." Harry responded, looking flushed.

Dumbledore then started addressing different pictures. I saw them scurry off to do his bidding. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

"This portkey will take you directly back to headquarters. Phineas already told Surius the circumstances."

"Sir I-" Harry tried to say, but was cut off.

"Your trunks will be delivered tomorrow." This we already knew.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry yelled. We all stared at him in shock.

"What's happening to me?" He asked, staring Dumbledore in the eye. I don't think we will ever know what Dumbledore would've said, because then the portkey activated.

**Anyway, I'll try to be back on sooner, I'm sooooo sorry again, and BOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	18. sry, not a chap

Hey guys! Sorry, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to ask if anyone would like to beta read for me. Ya know, collaborate on ideas, help me come up with stuff, that kind of thing. If anyone is interested, just PM me. You don't have to be beta certified!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry for the overly long wait, I've been having another hectic couple of weeks. And for those of you who want chapters more often, I'm sorry, but that can't happen until school starts up again.**  
**Also, I wanted some opinions. I want to start another fanfic, but I need a few ideas on what to write it about. Should I do a no mist collection of one-shots? My version of Blood of Olympus? Or even, what the next generation of Hogwarts is like? I have a few ideas, although none of them are solid yet. Kate is in New York right now, and she has given me a few ideas, so, there's something in the works for a story there...**  
**Again, sorry to those who want more chapters, not happening until school starts. About the beta, I already have one, but my second is Mermaidhorse! Welcome to the team, bro!**

**Now, READ ON!**

**NICO POV (Bet ya didn't see that one coming!)**

The portkey deposited us in a mess of limbs in a tiny hallway in a really big and dark house. It smelled really moldy. I approve.

"Surius! Mr. Weasley, he..." Harry started to say, but was cut off by the man who is apparently called Surius.

"I know, I know! Now, all of you, come into the kitchen, I've got butterbeer waiting."

I waited until everyone left the hall, then went off on my own to explore. A door to my left hung ajar, so being the adventurous, anti-social demigod I am, I went to explore.

The room I walked into had no light switch on the wall. Weird Europeans. I finally found a string hanging from the ceiling.

Before I could pull it though, I heard something moving.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No one responded. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Let's all just assume it was bad.

I drew my sword silently, stalking toward the noise.

"Ya!" I yelled and brought my sword down on... Nothing?!

"What the..."

Something came up behind me and swept my feet out from under me. I landed with an 'oof', my sword skittering away from me. I crawled towards it as fast as I could, but something knocked it away. I stood back up and felt for the light string, and pulled.

I really wish I didn't pull that string. The thing in front of me was, well, disgusting.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, backing up. I heard footsteps in the hall headed for the door. Which I was standing behind.

SMACK!

"OUCH!"

I reached up to my nose and felt blood. Jason's head peeked around the door.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" He said, frowning.

"What the crap is wrong with you?" I asked him glaring. "And what is that thing!" I pointed at the creature.

"That's just Kreacher."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?"

"It's name is Kreacher? Who the heck named him?"

"Filth in the Black family tree room?! Filth in this house! Filthy half-breeds!" Kreacher yelled. Rude little, um, creature.

"Kreacher! Get out of here!" Surius said, walking through the door.

"Hey Surius, how's Harry?" Jason asked.

"Feeling guilty. But come on, we're all going to St. Mungo's."

What? St. What's so's? Can't I just go to the Underworld?

"You guys go ahead. I'll, um, I'll stay here."

They both shrugged and exited the room. And finally, I was alone again.

Looking around the room, I noticed the walls had a huge tree on them. With names on them. Once I got closer, I saw that some of them were scorched off. Hang on, was this a family tree? Yeah, it was!

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" A voice asked from behind me. Whipping around, I saw Reyna standing against the door frame, watching me.

"Trying to figure out this thing." I responded, glaring at the tree.

"What out?" She asked, looking at the wall. I waited a couple of seconds, and realization dawned on her face.

"What kind of sick person does this?" Seething, Reyna came closer, almost an inch away. Oh crap. Holy crap. Trying to be subtle I slowly moved closer until we were brushing shoulders.

"Kinda reminds me of our family. I mean, we've got Zeus at the top," I pointed to the dude at the center of the tree, "Hera, or the Queen of Crap, according to Annabeth," pointing to the woman beside him, "Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus," on that one I pointed to a blacked out space. "Then we've got Persephone, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia, and all of us!" I pointed to a huge branch of the tree, covered with pictures of kids. "One big happy family."

"Ha! I wouldn't say 'happy' exactly." She turned me around and looked me in the face. "But at least all of us are happy."

And then, she kissed me.

I mean, like fully, on the lips.

**(TIME LAPSE)**

**THALIA'S POV**

After we had all gone to St. Mungo's, we decided that everyone needed some cheering up. And by we, I mean me, Jason, and Percy.

"So, everyone knows the plan, right?" Jason asked, crouching behind the couch. I tightened my combat boots, picking up my paintball gun full of Fred and George's magic paint balls.

"Let's do dis." Percy said, loading his gun.

"I'm bout to unload some magic paint on these people." I said, grinning."

"Well then, if that's the case, CHARGE!" Jason screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We all yelled, jumping out from behind the counch, and unloading paint everywhere.

"What the...?!"

"PERSEUS ODYSSEUS JACKSON!"

"Yes! Paint ball!"

Let's just say, that was one of the best nights of out lives. I shot Leo, Harry, and Ron multiple times. Percy and Annabeth participated for a little while, then went off to kiss. Eww.

Jason didn't do so well. He got nailed by pretty much everyone.

"Wow. I didn't know paint ball could be this fun!" Hermione said from the couch.

"Well then, my friend, you have never played with us. Jason, Perce, and I are the paint ball kings/queens."

Just then, the door slammed open, and an angry Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway, growling.

"Aww, crap."

Whoop Whoop! I'm done mai peeps! Thanks for still sticking around all this time. I hope to start updating more once school starts. But thx guys! I love all of you people! And BOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M _BAAAAAAAACK!_ And it was a certain someone's birthday! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY PERCY FREAKING JACKSON! Thanks for changing my life! AND IT WAS PERCABETH'S ANNIVERSARY! HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA DIE! THE FEELS RIGHT NOW! But seriously, happy late birthday Perce, good luck surviving another year, and happy birthday percabeth! I was gonna update on the actual day, I just didn't have time and my wifi broke. Perfect.**

**But now, some of the normal announcements.**  
**School just started, as well as cross country and swim, so I'm busy. Also, I'm taking all pre-ap and advanced classes, so homework. But I want to get a good schedule going for this fic during the year.**

**So, without further ado, HERE WE GO!**

**PERCY POV (Had to)**

After cleaning up paint balls for what seemed like hours, I raced up the stairs to the room I was sharing with Annabeth.

"It's about time!" She said when I burst through the door.

"No time for questions, come with me. We are going on a much needed by this guy right here," I pointed to myself, "Date."

"What?"

"A date."

"Percy, as much as I would love to, we have to..."

"But Annabeth," I said, drawing out her name in exasperation, "We haven't had alone time in months! I'm dyin' here!"

She looked at me, and I gave her the puppy dog eyes. Those always kill her.

"Percy, no."

I twitched my lower lip, ready to whimper if necessary.

"Fine! But if Harry gets hurt because of some crazy wizards, and we weren't here, it's on your head!"

"THANK YOU!" I yelled, hugging her. "Meet me downstairs in, like, thirty minutes. We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I doubt it." She muttered, but smiled all the same. "Now get out of here! I've gotta get ready."

I bolted down the stairs and ran straight into Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Percy dear boy, where are you going in such a rush?" She asked, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Quick! I need the name of a good restaurant to take Annabeth to! We're going on a date, and as usual, I didn't plan in advance!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at me strangely for a moment, before saying, "There's a nice place about a mile from here. I think it's called Cafe du Mon."

"What language is that?"

"Does it matter? I don't think anyone would want you to be murdered by Annabeth because you didn't dress nice. Now come here!"

Over the next ten minutes, I was being shoved, dressed, and lectured by Mrs. Weasley. I didn't know someone could do all that at the same time!

"And remember, always hold the door open for her, its the nice thing to do."

I stared at her for a second, thinking about the last time we went on a date in a different city. That had ended with us falling into you-know-where.

"Did you get all that?" She finally asked me, after what felt like four hours later. I nodded quickly, not wanting another lecture.

"Then go! Don't keep her waiting!" I was shoved into the hallway befpre I could even say "pizza".

"Woah, Perce, what happened to you?" I heard Frank ask from the balcony. I looked down to see what I was wearing, and was horrified to see a tux. I. DON'T. WEAR. TUXES. AT. ALL!

"If you must know, mister interrogator, I'm going on a date. You should really consider doing it sometime." I said back, crossing my arms.

"Well, I, um..." Frank sputtered, trying to come up with a good comeback.

"Ha. I win."

"You win what?" And then Annabeth walked down the stairs. And let me just say this now, HOLY CRAP! She had put on a dress, a gray dress, and makeup. MAKEUP! She never wears makeup! But wow, she was stunning.

"Seaweed Brain, if you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She said, suddenly self-conscious. Probably because I was staring at her.

"Annabeth, you look amazing!" I finally managed, still in shock.I stared at her for another few seconds, while she took in what I was wearing.

"And you look very sophisticated in your suit." She said, eyes sparkling.

"Okay! We get it!" Another voice yelled from somewhere nearby. "You both look great, now get going!"

Both of us broke into laughter.

"Alright you weirdos, we're going!"

TIME SKIP! (10 minutes later)

We finally got seated at the restaurant, which turned out to be French themed.

"Annabeth, what are beignets?"

"They're a lot like donuts, but are covered in powdered sugar and honey."

"Can we just get those?"

"Percy, you have to eat something other that junk!"

"But they have honey on them!" I protested, making my puppy dog face again.

In the end, she caved. And let me tell you this, those things were awesome! But skipping over that. After we ate our delicous dinner of French donuts, we decided to walk around the streets. It was so cool, being in a small town that was like New York. It even had the same feel!

"Percy?"

"What's up, Wise girl?"

"I love you."

"Right back at ya."

**AWWWWW! PERCABETH! And again, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY PERCE! ALL OF US FANPEOPLE LOVE YA!**

**And guys, please start reviewing more. I live on good reviews. Sorry this is short too, I didn't have alot of time. Now, see all of ya next update! Caroline out!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Yeah, its me. I know, all of you thought I was dead, and a whole bunch of other stuff, but I have had a busy life. First off, cross country has gotten harder, so our practices are longer. Then, football season has started in America, so HAIL STATE! For those of you who don't know, I'm a Mississippi State fan. Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews! I love reading them, and they make me really happy. But guys, I'm setting a goal for us. If I get ten reviews today, I'll update again this week!**  
**Now, with that said, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ANNABETH POV**

So, after an amazing Christmas break, we were all back at Hogwarts. Back at Hogwarts, and back to the toad. Ew.

"Piper, where are my socks?" I asked from across our living room thing. After a few seconds with no response, I looked over to find her and Jason kissing.

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" I yelled at them, throwing a book. It clipped Jason on the head, and made him fall backwards over the couch and head first into the empty fireplace.

"Hey! You kiss Percy like that all the time!" Piper said, glaring. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Yeah, but, um... That's not the point!"

"Oi, what's going on here?" Two identical voices sounded from the doorway. I whipped around to see Fred and George with Harry, Hermione, and Ron in tow.

"What are you guys doing in here? I thought you had to go to care of magical creatures." Jason said, crawling out of the fireplace.

Hermione stared at Jason and said,"We would, but Hagrid is in a terrible mood, and we didn't want to disturb him. Plus, Fred and George had a new prank plan to run by Perce and Leo. We decided to tag along."

"Speaking of the two diablos, where are they?" Harry asked, looking around the room. Just then, we heard a bang from downstairs.

"What was that?" Frank asked, appearing in his bedroom doorway. Thalia, Hazel, Reyna, Calypso, and Nico all appeared from their separate rooms.

"If I had to guess," I started towards the door, "Then I would have to say it has something to do with Percy and Leo."

Let's just say, I was right. When we got downstairs, we were met by the scene of Percy and Leo fighting off an army of dracenae and hell hounds.

"Leo! Behind you!" Percy yelled, just as a dracenae slashed at him from behind.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands." I said, pulling my sword and jumping into action.

All of us together were like a tornado of destruction. Jason was shocking the crap out of some hell hounds, Piper was charmspeaking some dracenae into killing each other. Thalia was shooting every enemy in sight with her bow. Reyna and Nico were commanding a small army of skeletons, Hazel was slashing away with her spatha riding Frank in horse form. Meanwhile, Percy was doing most of the damage. I couldn't help but stare.

He had summoned a hurricane around him an was now ripping enemies to shreds. He glanced over to me, and his eyes widened.

"Annabeth, look out!" He yelled, running towards me. I whipped around to see a dracenae about to stab me.

"Die, half-blood!" She hissed, and brought her hand down.

It was like it was in slow motion. One second, I'm about to be stabbed, the next, a body was shielding me from the dagger. It went through the person's shoulder, and I felt my own shoulder twinge where I once took a knife for... NO!

"PERCY!" I heard myself scream, kneeling beside where he had fallen. "No no no no no!" I said, looking at him. His face was pale, and his forehead beaded with sweat.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a second, eyes glazed in pain. "No. But I paid you back, right?" He grimaced. I glanced at his shoulder, and almost puked. It was a nasty shade of green, with purple around the edges.

"Percy! Was that poisoned?!" I yelled at him, taking the dagger out.

"Maybe?" Then he passed out. I looked up and saw that the battle was over. Jason and Piper rushed over to me.

"What happened to Percy?" Jason asked, concerned.

"There was a dracenae, and she, and, and, Percy, he, he got hurt, and it was poisoned, and..." Piper cut me off.

"Look, Annabeth, it's okay. Percy is gonna be..." She trailed off, staring at his shoulder. I think it was pretty obvious now that the poison was worse than the poison that was on the dagger that I was stabbed with.

"Umm, let's um, get him to the hospital wing." Jason said, grabbing Percy's legs.

"What is the meaning of this?" A sickly sweet voice said from behind me. Oh no. Her!

"The meaning of this is that we were attacked and Percy is hurt!" Thalia said from behind me.

"So you have disrupted lunch with your made up stories?"

I got up slowly, turning around, barely aware of everyone backing away from me. That tends to happen a lot when I'm mad.

"You are an ungrateful little piece of crap. First, you insult us. Then you ridicule us, and now we have had a battle, and Percy is hurt, and you call that a lie?!" I loved that look of fear in her eyes. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have our leader to tend to!" I yelled, pointing at Percy's shoulder. The toad glanced behind me, and her face turned green.

"What did you do to cause such and injury? You must have been tampering with forbidden products." Okay, now I'm mad.

"What? You think that we did this? Why would we.."

"Umm, Annabeth,you need to get over here!" I heard Calypso's voice calling me. I turned around, and my heart almost stopped. Percy was looking as bad as he did in Tartarus after the arai.

"Okay, I'll grab his legs, you grab his arms." Jason said to Frank, and they both picked Percy up. "Let's go."

**JASON POV**

Man Percy was heavy. but man, he didn't look good at all. He was pale, and sweating, and burning up. We were almost there when Frank dropped him.

"Frank! Why'd you drop him?" I asked, staring at him.

"Sorry, he just slipped!" Frank said, grabbing his arms again. Perce is gonna have a huge knot on his head tomorrow.

Hazel ran ahead of us. "Madam Pomfrey? Percy got hurt, you might wanna get him a bed." She said, running back to us.

"Oh, get him in here quick."

Frank and I dragged Perce over to a bed and unceremoniously dumped him on the bed.

**(TIME SKIP TWO HOURS)**

Percy still hadn't woken up, and Annabeth was freaking out. Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Calypso were trying to calm her down.

"Annabeth, it's okay..."

"It's Percy we're talking about..."

"He'll be fine.."

"But what if he's not? What if he dies, and it's all my fault?" She asked, tears springing into her eyes. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

None of us knew what to say to that. I mean, yeah, Percy has been through some tough things. Heck, I don't even know half of them, but he still looked terrible. He was barely breathing, which we hadn't told Annabeth, and his fever hadn't gone down.

"Hey guys." I turned to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry entering. "What happened to Percy?" Ron asked, staring at Percy's shoulder. I had forgotten they had run to go warn the other witches and wizards, and didn't see the end of the fight. All they knew was one of us got hurt.

"Percy the idiot took a dagger with Drakon venom on it." Leo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, sitting down by Nico.

"It was for me." Annabeth said quietly from her space beside Percy. "The stupid took a dagger for me."

**AAAAAAAAND DONE. Wow, that's longer than all the others. I like this chapter! Anyway, stay safe my half-blood peeps, kill a hydra with a cannon, and BOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	22. Chapter 22

**What up people? I'm back again, and this time without a massive wait! WOOO! And I'll probably be here more often over the next week. And the week after that. Basically, until I loose inspiration. And I'm on an inspirational high right now. I just had a whole weekend of Doctor Who, crazy, sugar high boyfriend, and an insane cross-country team, (There's 67 of us. We are a formidable small army. Do not insult us.) a low roof and a golf cart incident, and some, um, other things. Also, I just finished Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, and lots of inspiration from that. I loved the part where Hercules was all like, "MORE COWBELL!" Cuz it made me think of my home team. HAIL STATE! (Sorry, couldn't resist.) And now I have a question from all of you, if I wrote another story, what would you want it to be about? I'm already planning a sequel to this, where the wizards go to CHB, but I want to start a normal PJO story. So would you like something along the lines of the mist disappearing? Mortals meeting demigods? Reading the books with the heroes? Or a new story from my own, crazy, scary imagination. **

**And now to the haters, (ALL OTHERS DON'T READ!) all I have to tell you is, HATERS GONNA HATE HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF! Now, get the heck out of my reviews! You miserable buttwipes with nothing better to do than insult people.**

**So, I'll let you people dwell on that, and READ ON!**

**HARRY POV:**

I hate Umbridge. Now, most of you probably know that by now, but I'm saying it again. First, she gives all the demigods detention. Then she gives me detention. Then, she lets Malfoy choose and watch the punishment.

So now here I am, writing "I'm an idiot", with that stupid quill.

"Hurts doesn't it Potter?" Malfoy sneered in my direction.

"Yeah, but not as bad as looking at you." I replied easily, continuing to write. I couldn't help it. Perfect opportunity.

"Why you-"

A huge bang filled the room, and the next thing I knew, I was being pummeled by two cronies who I forgot were their. Apparently, they knocked over the desks just to beat me up. I threw a punch, only to be blocked by an enormous fist.

"Boys," Oh no, anything but her at the moment, "Quit rough housing. You don't want to hurt yourselves." I glanced toward the door to see the toad, still red from her embarrassment in the great hall, walk in.

"Yes ma'am." Crabbe said, backing off.

"Good boy. Now Mr. Potter, we shall let you go. But anymore heinous crimes like that prank shall earn you detention for a month. Off with you." I staggered out of the doorway, stumbling down the stairs till I got to the hospital wing. It had been a day since the battle, and the demigods were looking no worse for wear. Well, except Percy.

"Poseidon's underpants Harry," Hazel said, staring, "What the heck happened to you?"

"Well, let's just say I got on Malfoy's nerves. But it was-"

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came through the door. "My goodness dear, you must be determined to live here! What will this be, the thirty-second time in two years?" She scurried over and made me drink some concotion that made all of the bruises go away. I still felt like crap though.

"There. Now take up a bed and join the hooligans who think they own the place." She said, glaring toward the half-bloods as she walked out of the hospital wing.

"So um, how's Percy?" I wish I hadn't asked. A second ago, everyone looked amused by Madam Pomfrey fawning over me. Now, they all looked depresses.

"No change. Nothing seems to be working. Not water, not Nectar, nothing." Piper said, glancing at Percy's bed.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked her, looking around.

"I got her out of here by getting Luna to show her around the restricted section. She was at cam;p when Percy went, um, missing," She sneaked a sideways glance at Leo and Calypso, who were looking at anything but each other, "And they thought he was dead." Before I could ask for more details, several people burst through the doors. The first being Annabeth.

"Now do you see! He's dying over there, and you're telling us we're faking?" She screamed, glaring at the second someone, who just happened to be the toad.

"Tsk tsk, more lies. I told you children, no more lies. That will be another day in detention."

"Oh look," said Malfoy's drawling voice, "Blondie's boyfriend is all hurt. Are you gonna kiss him and make it all better?"

All I can say is, I wish I had a camera. Annabeth leaped forward and punched Malfoy so hard in the nose, it went crooked. It was beautiful.

"Ms. Chase! That is another week's detention for you!" Umbridge grabbed Malfoy and dragged him out of the hospital wing, talking about a spell to fix noses. Annabeth walked over to Percy' cot and sat down beside him.

"Well," A very pale Hermione said from the door, "That went well. So Harry, how are you?"

"Pretty good, if a little bashed up." I responded, glad that all the drama was over. For now, anyways.

**HAZEL POV**

It's been three days since the fight. Harry had been allowed to leave yesterday, and he organised a D.A. meeting tonight. He told us to take the lesson off, and all of us were grateful. We left Annabeth and Percy alone and went to raid the kitchens, since food is the number one solution to most problems.

"It's funny how the toad thinks she's gonna get Annabeth and the rest of us into detention." Leo said as we entered the hallway where the painting of the fruit was.

"Yeah, like any of us would sit through that for and hour. Well wait, maybe Frank could..." Reyna said, trailing off.

We joked around until we got into the kitchens, then it was all business. We take our food very seriously. We only talked again after we had eaten.

"Hello!" A tiny voice said. I turned and saw a small elf, wearing a tea cozy on top of many other hats, a pair of pants, multiple socks, and a maroon sweater.

"Oh, um, hi!" I'm Hazel, what's your name? I asked the elf. He collapsed into giggles.

"Oh I know who you are. Harry Potter speaks very highly of you. You are Hazel the demigod. I am Dobby, Dobby the house-elf." I had no clue what a house elf was, but as long as it wasn't trying to kill me, I was fine with it.

"You know Harry?"

"Of course ma'am. Harry Potter was the one who set Dobby free. He gave Dobby a sock!" Dobby said, pointing to his feet. "Dobby collects sock ma'am. I saves them for Winky too!"

"Who is Winky?" I aksed, confused. Dobby grabbed my hand and led me over to and elf sitting on a stool by the fire, drinking butter beer.

"This is Winky Ms. Hazel. Winky is very upsets you see, because she was set free. I is loving the freedom, but Winky will have none." Winky took another swig of butterbeer as if to prove Dobby's point.

TIME LAPSE: FIVE MINUTES

After Dobby introduced me to Winky, he started to explain what a house elf does. He told me all about the laws and everything else he had to do. And it sounded awful! What kind of a person would do such things to such cute creatures! Before we left, I handed Dobby a sock of mine. His face lit up and he pulled it on over the others.

"Thank you Hazel the demigod! I is loving socks!"

I told Frank all about what house elves have to endure on our way back to the hospital wing, but I think he had enough sugar to put Leo on a high for weeks because he kept giggling at random times and tripping. Oh well, I'll tell him again tomorrow.

**PERCY POV**

When I opened my eyes, everything was kind of blurry. I tried to move, but felt a huge weight on my chest. Looking down, I saw a mass of tangled blond hair.

"Annabeth," I murmured, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded, "could you maybe sit up? I'm dying here." She shot straight up and stared at me for a moment, before slapping me across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for giving me a heart attack!" She said, glaring at me. I grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss.

We probably would've stayed like that for hours, but we were interrupted by multiple people screaming, "PERCY!" Next thing I know, I'm being punched, hugged, and put into multiple choke holds.

"Perce, we thought you would never wake up!"

"You were dying!"

"Team Leo!"

"Woah, woah, woah, guys! Give me some room here! Space to breathe needed!" I said over the clamor. Finally, everyone settled down enough for me to start attacking the blueberry muffin Jason had been saving for later. "So, what's been going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing much, we've just been waiting for you to wake up! And tip, don't take a poisoned dagger for someone, even if it is your soulmate." Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows. I felt myself start blushing and went back to my muffin.

"On the bright side," Calypso said, glaring at Leo, "your girlfriend broke Malfoy's nose." I turned quickly to look at Annabeth, who was looking anywhere but at me.

"I knew there was a reason I love you." She started laughing, which spread to the rest of us, and I doubt the rest of the school got any sleep that night. Oops.

**Thanks again guys and please please PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys, don't go to the Underworld, eat blue cookies, and BOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys, I have no words to explain how sorry I am. My computer broke. That is my only explanation. SORRY GUYS! Now let me catch you guys up on my life. Cross County ended a few weeks ago. Our state team, which was the ten fastest girls and boys (yours truly was there! I was an alternate. The top seven race. I was number 8.) from the team. They ran a 5K. It was really cool to watch my team run. We came in third. A couple weeks before the state meet team was picked, we had our home meet, which I came in first place in! It was sooooo hard! I honestly thought I was going to die. My competition robotics team is going to state, and that's about it! Again, I'm sorry. Also, I am starting a fiction press account, under the same name, and I'm going to start a story there! It is going to be called Storm Hunter and the Shadow Races. I'm very excited! And guys, please continue the support. I really love the reviews. And if I get 15 reviews on this chapter within two days, I'll update twice next time! I promise!**

**Anyway, I'm going to write now.**

**FRANK POV**

All of us half-bloods were enjoying life in our cool tower with Harry, Ron, and Luna, when Hermione burst into the room, looking excited.

"Hermione? What's up?" I asked her, noting her hard breathing.

"It's Hagrid," She gasped, "He's back!"

All of us were very interested in this Hagrid person, so we rushed downstairs as fast as we could, shoving each other out of the way as we went. We raced down the front steps, bolting through the grounds. We came to a stop at a small hut at the edge of the forest.

"Hagrid! Open up!" Harry yelled, pounding the door. Heavy footsteps thumped inside the hut. A large animal started scratching at the door, whining. The door finally burst open, and I thought my worst nightmares were coming back to haunt me. A giant was standing in the doorway. I yelped in surprise and reached for my bow, Thalia doing the same. Reyna grabbed her spear, Leo had a hammer and gave one to Calypso, and the rest drew their swords. Percy pointed Riptide at the giant and glared at him.

"How did you escape the war?" He growled, eyes narrowed in hate. The giant backed up, his black eyes wide with surprise.

"Percy! Guys! Put those away!" Harry yelled, stepping in front of the giant. "Why are you defending the giant? They're evil!" I said, glaring at Harry.

"Hagrid isn't a giant! Well, he's half giant, but he's friendly! He won't hurt us!" Harry said, "Just put those down." Reluctantly, we lowered our weapons, staring at the half giant mistrustfully.

"Right, now then, ah 'Arry, who're you're friends?" Hagrid said, staring at us.

"Hagrid, this is Percy, son of Poseidon, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Frank, son of Mars, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Jason and Thalia, son and daughter of Zeus slash Jupiter, Hazel and Nico, son and daughter of Hades slash Pluto, Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Leo, son of Hephaestus, and Calypso, the Titan." We all murmured a hello, still cautious of the half giant.

"Oh yeah, right, Dumbledore told me 'bout you demigods. I can assure you, I'm not a giant. Would you like ter come in for some tea?"

**TIME LAPSE: 5 MINUTES**

Hagrid had finally finished the tea, which none of us demigods were going to touch. None of us like tea. It's gross. He also made rock cakes, which looked more like rocks than cakes to me, so I'm not going to touch that.

"So Hagrid, where have you been? Why were you gone so long?" Hermione asked, setting her tea down. Hagrid glanced at us nervously, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Alrigh, um, you lot, don't freak out an' draw your swords and such, but I was with actual giants in the mountains." I feel bad looking back on this, but hey, we're demigods. Percy immediately whipped out his sword again, looking around as if he was about to be attacked, the rest doing the same. I on the other hand, tried turning into a lion. Now, the hut was already crowded, with multiple sharp weapons, and now a lion. I heard multiple shouts of pain and surprise.

The next five minutes were full of chaos. Finally, we somehow got everyone situated, apologized for the new hair cut Hagrid got. He continued his story, oblivious to all of our flinching and other movements. The slightest mention of giants made us shudder. He finished the story, giving us all a moment to reflect. Our jobs protecting Harry were going to get a lot harder.

Suddenly, there was a rap at the door, causing all of us to shut up. Hermione slowly moved to the window, jumping back in surprise. "It's the toad!" She hissed. Hagrid stood up suddenly, motioning for us to go out the back door. We all quickly slipped outside.

"Well, you must be Hagrid, I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Mini-"

"Ah rig' Dumbledore told me 'bout you. Well, what do you need?" Hagrid said, clearly annoying Umbridge. As she was about to continue, she glanced to the side of the hut where we were hiding. Quickly, we rushed into the forest, as silently as we could. We could still hear them in the distance talking.

"That was close." Thalia said, clutching her bow.

**TIME LAPSE: 2 HOURS**

I don't know how, but we finally got to the great hall to eat something. Percy and Jason were arguing about who was cooler, and Jason would not admit it was Percy.

When we walking into the great hall, there was a strange feeling in the air. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy grinning slyly. Looking over to the others, I saw they had noticed it too.

We were all cautious through the duration of dinner, aware of everything, until Leo started a food fight. I swear I'm going to kill him. Thankfully, the toad wasn't in, so we wouldn't get into a lot of trouble. I had just dodged a flying burrito when I heard it. I turned to see a Hellhound burst through the door. Again.

All of us grabbed out weapons and launched ourselves at the hound. Thankfully, it was over quickly. Unfortunately, the toad walked in as it disintegrated. On her.

She sputtered, blinking yellow dust out of her eyes. Slowly, she turned her pitiful glare onto us.

"That is it. I have had it with you awful children. And since you absolutely refuse to come to detention and Dumbledore has not expelled you, I shall create a new punishment. Snape?" She asked, glancing in his direction, "Would you be so kind as to bring that boggart I was having trouble with here? I would so appreciate it." Umbridge then pointed her wand at us. "And to keep you all in place," she flicked her wrist and ten sets of ropes flew out of the point and wrapped them selves around us.

"Hey! That's not fair! I've got rights!" Leo yelled, struggling. Umbridge giggled, then directed the rest of the students in the great hall. "Now children, you shall see what will happen to those who break rules.

Snape chose that time to walk in. He glanced at us out of the corner of his eye curiously, then dropped the box off at Umbridge's feet. She looked at us, sizing us up, them grabbed Percy and shoved him forward. Flicking her wrist, the box opened, and….

We walked out. I mean, Annabeth, Jason, me, everyone. Just walked out of the box. Suddenly, we keeled over, covered in cuts and scrapes that hadn't been there a minute before.

"Percy!" The dopple gangers screamed, crawling towards him, "Help us!" They continued their zombie crawl as Percy stay rooted on the spot, eyes wide. Suddenly, Piper the second screamed, before disappearing. Then Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Calypso, other members of the camps, Harry, Luna, Nico, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, his family, me, until only Annabeth was left. She continued crawling towards him, screaming for help, saying that only he could help her. I glanced to my left to see the rest of my friends frozen in shock, the entire hall seemed frozen. I looked over and saw Draco laughing silently in the corner. I am going to murder that weasel.

My attention went back to Percy, who still seemed frozen. I could see him struggling to move, but it was like he was stuck.

"Percy! Don't pay attention to it! We're over here!" Annabeth tried to yell, but it seemed like Percy was stuck.

"What is this?" I turned to see Dumbledore striding into the great hall. He took one look at the Annabeth on the floor and us. Pulling out his wand, he turned the things attention to him. It started to swirl, it's form changing, until Dumbledore shouted, "Riddikulus!" The thing turned into a dancing McGonnagal, then disappeared. He flicked his wand again, and the ropes disappeared.

Annabeth ran straight to Percy, he was still staring at the place our dopple gangers stood. She led him out of the great hall, their footsteps echoing through the halls.

"Dolores, you do not torture students in this school. What you have done is against multiple Educational Decrees."

Umbridge giggled, holding up a piece of paper. "Oh but you see Dumbledore, now I can." She said, still giggling. She turned to face the students.

"From now on, those who cannot obey the rules shall receive punishment given by the High Inquisitor. The punishment shall get progressively severe as time goes on. Off you go now, big days ahead of you." She said, giving a little wave to everyone. The students started trickling out one by one, and finally, we left.

When we go to our tower, all of us had planned our revenge. We were borrowing Harry's map tonight, and we gained access to a few Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before they were done being tested out.

Our plan involved a slightly pink toad with awful, um, intestinal problems as well as some mild nosebleeds and a few dozen headaches.

We walked in to a sleeping Percy and Annabeth on the couch, Percy taking up most of the room, but Annabeth still managing to stay on by using his stomach as a pillow. Perfect.

"Time to begin plan alpha!" Leo whisper yelled, punching the air triumphantly.

"Okay, Frank, remember, you have to turn these on at exactly 9:25, no later. And also, don't scratch the toolbelt, I need that. All of our pranking supplies is in that pocket. So turn into an owl, fly down there, drop the stuff, and get back up here before 9:30, otherwise you will be pink all over and it won't come out." Leo reminded me for the twentieth time. I nodded, ready to get back at this evil hag for messing with my friends.

**Again, so sorry. And I'm hoping to write all the prank details next chapter. I love all of you guys, please keep up the awesome support, and BOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! It's me. Hello, yes, pls refrain from killing me! I was grounded and Track happened and yeah… Just stuff. Anyway, track ended a while ago, I won the title of fastest 2 mile middle school runner in the state, only because I was the only one who ran it. I've started watching Supernatural, and season 10 is killing me! IM DYING! Anyways, I'm so sorry guys, I just got my phone and computer back, so yay! And now I'm going to make a deal with you guys, if I get 10 reviews before Monday, I'll do a double update sometime next week. I promise. BUT 10 OF YOU MUST REVIEW! Now, READ ON MY MINIONS!**

Percy: She's going crazy now…. Maybe we should run….

Me: Oh Percy, there is no escape, now who wants the blue pancakes?

Percy: MEEEEEE!

PIPER POV

Oh, today was a good day. I can honestly say I've never been happier in my sixteen years of life. And to think it was all caused by an exploding teddy bear.

After the incident of last night, with the boggart and everything, we decided to get back at Umbridge for hurting our honorary older brother.

"Frank, are you sure you can pull this off?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow in Frank's direction.

"Please, it'll be a piece of cake. She won't know what hit her." Frank smirked. He turned into an owl and flew off with a small package tied to his foot.

Leo pulled out a small remote and punched a few buttons. "Okay, this should let us know when she's touched the thingy." he said.

"What even is that thing?" Luna, who had come with us from dinner, asked.

"Well you see my friend, this device will control the thing that I tied to Frank's foot, making it go boom, and then making things happen. Then there is a huge thing that follows, making everyone laugh, and hopefully destroy Umbridge's rep at the Ministry thing. You good?" Leo asked, eyebrows raised.

"No…." Luna said, her head tilted.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Basically, it's a remote that'll blow up a thing." I explained to Luna. she nodded, then glanced over at the couch were Percy and Annabeth were asleep. They looked so peaceful when they were asleep, Almost as if nothing bad had ever happened to them. Sleep is the only time when they really seem okay, at least until the nightmares come. Their days are haunted by memories from Tartarus, as well as their nights, but every so often they don't wake up in a cold sweat calling for each other. Holy crap my mother has had an awful impact on me. I need to stop. No more shipping for me.

"Finally!" Leo exclaimed, as the remote dinged. He pressed a couple of buttons, causing the remote to spit sparks and smoke started coming out.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Jason asked, leaping over the back of the chair to sit by us.

"Yeah, this means it's working…." Leo muttered, twirling a few dials and pressing buttons. I looked to Thalia, Hazel, Nico and Reyna, who looked as confused as me. Suddenly, Leo jumped up. "Well, um guys, I uh, I think I screwed up a bit. You see, the thing didn't go off, so Franks needs to get out of there asap, otherwise, we'll be caught, and things will go boom." Leo ran over to the walkie-talkie he had wired up.

"Frank… Frank c'mon….. Finally dude! Get out of there! I was wrong with my calculations, something went wrong….. Oh shut up!" Leo said.

"Um, what exactly did you get wrong?" Calypso asked, glaring at Leo. He faltered a bit, glancing nervously at everyone.

"I would rather answer that in the morning…. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" He yelled, bolting to his room.

Just then, Frank walked into the room, looking a little disheveled, but otherwise okay. Hazel walked up to him, a questioning look on her face.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked him, grabbing his hand.

Frank looked a little sheepish, pulling Hazel onto the other couch, "Well, I got there, set it up right, but then tripped, because it started spilling smoke, then Leo called, and as I was trying to get out, I um, ran into the, um, the door…."

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears of laughter. Clutching my side, I fell onto the ground. I noticed Thalia hit the ground right next to me, her eyeliner and mascara smeared all over her face.

"That's it, you two are going to bed." Jason said, pulling me to my feet. I grabbed his arm to keep from falling over, still laughing.

NEXT MORNING JASON POV

The next morning, we all walked out of our room only to find out that somehow, Annabeth and Percy had gotten their hands on a TV and a WII, and were playing Mario Kart. Both of them looked extremely happy, joking around and shoving each other.

"You are going down Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, lightly punching Percy's shoulder. Percy looked a lot better, almost as if last night had never happened.

"Pfft, as if Wise Girl, I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll need to go to the hospital." Percy narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" We all heard someone yell. Percy and Annabeth jumped so hard they knocked over the coffee table, hands fumbling for weapons. I jumped as well, only to find Piper standing behind me, knocking her over. I looked for the source of the sound, only to see a very ticked off Leo standing in the doorway to his room.

"Uhh, your room?" Percy said nervously, hand still on Riptide.

"Wait, you had a TV the whole time and never told us?" Piper questioned from the floor, eyes narrowed.

Leo, suddenly realizing his mistake, quickly changed the subject. "My look at the time, ya know, I really think we need to get to breakfast, I don't want to be late." He speed walked out the door, all too aware of an angry Piper.

"I could've been caught up with Supernatural but noooo, he never had a TV, what was I thinking?" Piper muttered. Earlier in the year, Piper asked Leo if he could make her a TV that would work at Hogwarts. Leo told her it couldn't happen, obviously he didn't want to have to listen to her squeal over Sam and Dean, (It's a good show okay? Don't judge.)

"Pipes, we'll get him later, we gotta eat." I said, pulling her up. We followed Leo out of our room, slowly making our way down. About five minutes later, the rest of out crew caught up with us, and we made our way down.

Harry waved to us from his spot at the table, motioning for us to sit down. Perce sat directly across from him, with Annabeth beside him.

"So, when should we have the next DA meeting?" Harry asked, giving us pointed looks. I glanced at Percy, shrugging. Annabeth rolled her eyes, looking back to Harry.

"We can do it tonight if you want." Annabeth said, reaching for her food. Percy, who hadn't paid attention to any of this, was already half way through his pancakes.

THAT EVENING

"Great job everyone!" Harry said, glancing around at the assembled wizards, "you have got stunning down to an art! Now, I'm going to turn it over to the half bloods. Jason, Percy?"

We walked to the front of the room, pulling out our swords. "Today, we're going over dueling. Pick a partner everyone, and grab your weapons." Percy said, turning to face me.

"The duel will continue until one of you disarms the other. One group will go at a time. You ready Perce?" I asked, pointing my blade at him. He gave me a lopsided grin, raising Riptide. We lunged at each other, slashing and stabbing, each trying to over power the other. Suddenly, I felt my blade twist out of my hand, clattering to the ground. I looked up to see Percy resting the tip of his blade on my chest.

"And that," he twirled his sword, grinning, "is how it's done."

After our duel, we called up the groups of wizards, observing their skills and pointing out things to correct on. We were about to watch the Weasley twins fight, when the door opened. And in came… Well…. A thing. A thing, wearing tea cozies, ties, and multiple pairs of socks. The thing ran up to Harry, obviously distressed.

"Harry Potter sir," It said, it's voice high and squeaky, "Dobby has to tell you, s-she's coming."

"Who?" Harry asked, looking distressed, "who is coming?"

Dobby shook his head, eyes wide, "can't say, Harry Potter sir, she has forbidden it."

A look of sheer terror crossed Harry's face. "Dobby, is she almost here?" Dobby nodded. Harry glanced around the silent room.

"Well, what are you waiting for? RUN FOR IT!" Harry yelled, running to open the door. Students poured out of the small opening, shoving past each other and screaming. I looked for Piper in the crowd, and finally caught sight of her. I shoved through the kids, grabbing her hand, and running out the door. I saw Percy waiting for us in the hallway. Almost everyone was out of sight except for us three and Harry. And that's when the toad squad poured in.

I saw Malfoy pointing his wand at me, but before I could jump out of the way, I felt myself being paralyzed. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the same thing happen to Piper, Percy, and Harry.

"Well, you can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" I heard Malfoy say, before we were swarmed by people with IS badges on their robes.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"I fear our suspicions are true, Minister." The toad said, pointing at us, "The creatures and Potter have been training an army. An army to oppose the Ministry."

I rolled my eyes, groaning. Of course, I forgot, we're not considered human. We had already been questioned, and the girl who had the acne was now standing in the corner, after she was questioned. Apparently, she was the one who sold us out.

"Oh bite me." I heard Percy say. I looked over to see him lean back ageist a pillar, head tilted to the side. "As if I want to rule this dump."

His attitude about the whole ordeal seemed to unsettle the wizards in the room. Poor them. This is why one of us always keeps and eye on Percy. If we didn't, there would be a lot more than monsters hunting us.

I glared at him, sending him a silent message to shut up.

"I do not recall giving you permission to speak, creature." The minister said, giving Percy a harsh glance that he ignored. "Now Dumbledore, I ask you to see reason. We need to eliminate these creatures and turn Potter over to the dementors for our own safety. They're a danger to society.

"I will not have you harming these children. They are under my protection." Dumbledore said, giving him a glare. Then the toad chose to speak.

"Minister, look at this…" She held up a piece of parchment. The piece of parchment, with all the names… Oh crap.

"Look at what they've called themselves." She whispered, eyes lighting up.

The minister looked shocked, staring at the paper. "Dumbledore's army…" He muttered, glancing up at Dumbledore.

"You've…"

Dumbledore just smiled. "I suppose the jig is up." He said.

"You created this army."

"I did."

"NO!" We all yelled, panic stricken. No way was Dumbledore getting in trouble for us.

"It was me!" Harry said, stepping foreword.

"No Harry, don't try to stick up for me, It was all my doing."

I stepped up reaching for my sword. The Ministry people all gasped, pulling out their wands and pointing them at me. I glared at them, stepping toward Dumbledore. Suddenly, a jet of red light shot out of one of the wands, hitting me in the face. I fell back, the world going dark in front of me.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Jason…. Jason bro." I heard someone say. Groaning, I opened my eyes. I was still in the headmaster's office, but it was a total wreck. I saw Harry and Professor McGonagall talking with each other,. Percy and Piper were both sitting beside me, looking worried.

"Hey, you okay?" Piper asked, hugging me.

"Yeah, I um, I'm good. What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, Dumbledore, took the blame, and left. The toad is now headmaster, and we're screwed." Percy said, matter-of-factly.

"Great," I muttered, "just another day in the half blood life."

AAAAAAND DONE! Whew, that took a while. Remember the deal my minions, I love all you guys, and BOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)


	25. Update

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I'm just giving you guys an update on everything. So, school get out in another few weeks, giving me both the time and the ideas for this story. I think I'm going to update sometime this weekend, although it may be Monday. Sorry guys, but I can't double update. Maybe next time, but now we have state testing, which sucks.**

**And now, for the really big announcement. I know I mentioned it earlier in the story, but I'm actually going to be writing my own story on FictionPress. My account name over there is XCrunner15, and the story is called Storm Hunter and the Shadow Race. The first chapter is out now. I'm extremely excited to get my own story that I have come up with out there to share with you guys! I hope you all read it, it will help me with both stories.**

**Also big news, I'm starting a second story on this website! The first chapter should come out in the next month, I just have to do a little research. But this story is about Jason's years at Camp Jupiter, including the titan war and his quests over the years. I'm excited to start this because everyone hates on Jason. He's honestly not that bad! It's not his fault we loved Percy first!**

**Ok, last thing. So, I'm going to start taking story requests. Just give me an idea, and if I like it, I'll PM you. It can be pretty much any series. PJO, HP, HG, Divergent, TOG, and others! I'll let you know if I can't do it for some reason, but there should be no problems. These stories will be small projects, like ten chapters, but I think it will be fun. So, until next time, keep your swords sharp, your bows loaded, and eat doughnuts! Love you guys! BOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey again guys! What's up? So, thank you all for the reviews! Sadly, we did not make our goal, but since we got more than planned,I'll update in the next two weeks! The rule still applies. If I get ten on one, I have to update twice the next day. Wooooo!**

**And, I have to address this, cross country is a running sport where you run distance. So like 4Ks, 5Ks, and other races. Had to say that, people were asking. So, let's get this weekend going!**

**HARRY POV**

By morning the next day, everyone in the castle knew what had happened. I suspect Leo had something to do with this.

Not overly excited to start the day, I walked down to breakfast. The demigods were all standing outside the great hall, looking tense. I looked around to notice several wizards and witches standing in the hall, wands loosely in their hands. Curious, I walked up to Annabeth, who was the closest.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?" I asked her.

She sighed, shaking her head. "The toad had a new law made. Any and all half-human entities must be guarded while on school grounds. So we're stuck with these idiots." I looked into the great hall to see Umbridge sitting in the head master's seat. I glared, fists clenching.

"Did you tell Chiron?" I asked, remembering their centaur master. She nodded, motioning around her. "That's why we're waiting out here. Chiron is sending a few more campers. With Dumbledore gone, he thinks there is an even greater chance Voldemort will try to kill you."

Right after she said that, the doors burst open, and a small group of people walked in. The two groups yelled and whooped in delight, running to tackle each other. I grinned, nothing like hyperactive demigods to cheer someone up. Deciding to let them catch up, I walked into the great hall, stomach grumbling.

TIME SKIP

Hermione, Ron, and I were in herbology, gathering bubotuber pus.

"I can't believe that toad did that! Who does she think she is, the queen. Please." Hermione said, angrily squeezing a bubotuber. Pus shot out of the end, hitting Pavarti Patil square in the face.

She was still griping about the toad when Malfoy walked in, carefully surveying the room before he caught sight of us. He gave a ferrety grin and walked over, listening for a second before saying, "Do you really want to finish that sentence Granger?" Hermione jumped, startled. Realizing who it was, she went back to gathering pus.

"I'm afraid that'll be ten points from Gryffindor." Malfoy drawled, stretching out on our table.

"You can't take points from other prefects!" Hermione said, glaring.

"Oh, but members of the Inquisitorial Squad can." He puffed out his chest, showing off the purple badge with the letters IQ inscribed on it. "Hand picked by the new Headmistress. So where was I? Oh yeah. So, ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley, your shirt is untucked, that's another five, Potter, I don't like you, so that's five more, and Granger, you're a mudblood, so that'll be another ten." He smirked, walking away. The second he was out of earshot, Hermione started ranting about how he should go die in a hole. Not wanting to receive any wrath, Ron and I shut up.

Finally, when we were finished with double herbology, we headed to Care of Magical Creatures. On our way down to Hagrid's, the demigod pack joined us, all still talking and having a great time. I was introduced to Will Solace, the Stolls, Dakota, Gwen, and a daughter of Hecate, Lou Ellen. I had a feeling Hermione wasn't going to leave her alone. I noticed Nico was acting more distant than usual. He wasn't even talking to Reyna, and they were dating. He kept glancing in Will's direction though. Maybe Reyna dated Will before? I don't know.

"Alrigh, c'mon you lot, I've got somethin' special for yeh today." Oh, why was I not reassured?

Hagrid turned and led us into the forest, obviously not paying attention to the ministry witches and wizards attending our lesson. I heard them cursing and groaning as they followed us.

Hagrid led us deep into the forest, coming to a stop in front of a cow carcass.

"Now, I need ya ter be real quiet. These animals get spooked easily."

I glanced around, waiting. And then, I heard the most horrendous sound anything on this earth could make.

Yep, you guessed it, the cough.

I groaned, turning around to find the toad standing next to a tree holding a clip board. Of course.

I sneaked over to the half-bloods while she explained what she was doing there to Hagrid. Hermione and Ron joined me.

More minutes ticked by, and then I saw it. A dark, reptilian head poked out of the trees, with gleaming white eyes and a horse body. It walked over to the carcass and started to eat it.

"What is it?" Pavarti Patil screeched, pointing in horror at the horse thing eating the cow.

"Ah, these here are thestrals. They get a bad reputation, because you can only see 'em if you've seen death. But either way, thestrals are wicked smart and have an 'mazing sense of direction.

A few more creatures walked out of the forest, joining the first. The first one spread it's wings, appearing to dominate the clearing, but backed down soon after.

"Now, 'bout how many of you can see the thestrals?" Hagrid asked, turning back to face us. Neville and I raised our hands, along with a few other witches and wizards. Heck, even a few of the ministry officials raised their hand. The big surprise though, were the demigods. Every single one of them had their hand raised. All seventeen of them.

Hagrid appeared jeu as surprised as we were. "I understand Harry bein' able ter see 'em. But how can all of you?"

The demigods appeared uncomfortable. Percy was shoved forward by the Stolls, who were whistling innocently behind him. After shooting them a withering glare, he turned back to Hagrid.

"Seeing death is just a part of being a demigod. We've seen people stabbed, burned, eaten, thrown off mountains, and many more horrible deaths. During the Titan War, we lost . . ."

He was cut off by a tiny "hem hem".

"Yes?" Percy asked dangerously, turning slowly to glare at Umbridge.

"Well, you see, it's just that, such preposterous things were coming out of your mouth, I had to stop you there. Clearly, this lot should be taken up to the castle, probably suffering from a heat stroke."

All of the demigods looked like they had been slapped.

"Excuse you, toad, those are our friends you're talking about." One of the Stolls said, glaring at Umbridge.

"They laid down their lives for the safety of the world." Gwen growled, stepping up.

This wasn't going to end well.

Umbridge held out her wand, and a bang, along with a bunch of red sparks, flew from the tip.

"Enough! I will not have you ruin a lesson for the other children. Now run along!"

Cursing and threatening, the demigods allowed themselves to be led up to the castle. Not before Thalia could give Umbridge the one-finger salute.

TIME SKIP: DINNER

"Have you guys seen the Stolls anywhere?" Jason asked us once we sat down, looking nervous. "Or the twins?"

"No, why?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside me.

Jason didn't answer, he just shook his head, glancing around the hall.

And that is when all hades broke loose. (See me throwing around that demigod lingo?)

The doors flew off their hinges as two red heads and two brunettes burst in, each riding a winged horse. They whooped, setting off multiple rounds of fireworks, throwing toilet paper across the banisters, knocking candles out of the air, and causing mass destruction.

Percy, on the other end of the table, started laughing, reaching under the table and pulling out a grenade looking thing. He let out a shrill whistle, and a pure black winged horse burst into the hall, picking him up. He flew to the center of the great hall and threw the grenade thing, which exploded, scattering multicolored paint and glitter everywhere.

People were screaming, teachers were yelling, and five kids flew around on horseback, throwing paint grenades everywhere. I started laughing as Jason and Annabeth both slammed their head on the table, groaning. Leo stood up and started throwing food at everyone within range. Soon, a full out food fight had erupted.

And then, the most magical thing of all happened. The toad was just walking in, when Percy dive-bombed her, throwing a bag of horse crap, which exploded on impact. The toad screeched, running out of the great hall. I looked up to the teachers table and saw all of them roaring with laughter.

Hermione was still looking surprised when I threw a plate of mashed potatoes at her.

**Sorry it wasn't as long as my normal chapters, end of school exams and cross country tryouts have taken up so much time. But, with four days of school left, let's hope I update more! Rule still applies, 10 reviews by Sunday and a double update is coming your way! I love all of you guys and the new story should be coming out in the next two weeks! So, here's to 10 reviews! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! It's me again! Hello! And thank you guys soooooo much for the wonderful reviews! I read all of them, and they made me extremely happy and everything and AAAAUUUGH! LOVE IT! We didn't get them all by Monday, but I'm doing a double update anyway because you guys are awesome. Now, I just re-read OOTP and I realized some of my events are out of order….. Oops. Oh well, no real harm! So, with the double update, I'm going to get us through to them being caught by Umbridge in her office trying to talk to Sirius. I forgot when Harry gets the vision of Sirius being tortured though…. So….. I'll just put it somewhere! Okay, and one more thing.**

**I have another story out for you guys! This one is an Avengers fix, and is currently on it's third chapter. I hope to update again on both stories tomorrow! Just please check that one out and leave a review!**

**And last thing, someone asked me why I do the boom shakalaka thing. Well, my young grasshopper, it all started when a friend and I were dashing through my neighborhood being chased by cops. We had been innocently vandalizing property when three of them whirled around the corner. My friend and I ran, leaping over garbage cans and old ladies as they fell out of fear. A helicopter appeared overhead, bearing down on us, but we had one last trick up our sleeves. I pulled out a firework, as my friend lit a match. We bolted up a hill, coming to a stop as we lit the firework. I tossed it into the air, and it flew into the helicopter, causing it to explode. As pieces of the chopper rained down onto the crown of officers, who started running for their lives, I shared the most epic high five of all, saying BOOOOOOOM! At that moment, my friend looked at me, and dead serious, she whispered with a straight face, shakalaka.**

**Okay, that is all fake, but we were at a firework show and I yelled boom and she yelled shakalaka, and we say it when something good or awesome happened, and I just carried the tradition over. So yeah.**

**And now, without further ado, CHAPTER 27 HAS ARRIVED!**

* * *

**RON POV**

* * *

"Can't you guys, like, do something to get O.W.L.s cancelled?" I asked the demigods over breakfast as we watched a stream of witches and wizards pour in. They were helping administer out exams. Jerks.

"No, because, like Hermione has said, you need to take the tests to advance." Annabeth said, spreading jam on her toast. I groaned putting my head on the table. It was just Harry, Hermione, Calypso, Jason, Annabeth, and I at breakfast. Leo, Percy, and the Stolls were laying low for a little while, and the rest of the demigods just hadn't gotten here yet. The Ministry guards were scattered throughout the Great Hall, eyeing the demigods. Umbridge clearly hadn't recovered form the whole fiasco yesterday. She was sitting in Dumbledore's place with an umbrella covering her head, looking around as if the candles were about to attack her.

Cue the remaining demigods walking through the door, followed by more Ministry guards.

"So, what exams do you guys have today?" Piper asked, coming to sit beside Jason.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, and the old bat." Harry replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Old bat? Do you mean Umbridge?" A blond boy, whose name I think is Will, asked, from his place beside Nico.

"No, thankfully she's tomorrow. They mean Trelawny. She's the Divination professor. I told you two you should've dropped her." Hermione said, flicking through a book. I rolled my eyes, continuing to eat my Lucky Charms. I've developed a taste for them after Leo introduced me. I don't know how I've livd this long without them.

I started talking with Jason and Harry about the exams. Annabeth was helping Hermione study, my brothers, fresh from detention, were conversing with Lou Ellen, Will, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia. Dakota, Gwen, and Calypso were talking about the plants. Life at Hogwarts, as usual.

Slowly, students started trickling out of the Great Hall. I managed to get another bite of cereal before a bell rang, signaling everyone but fifth years to leave to Great Hall. The tables disappeared, along with the benches, which caused several people to fall flat on their butts.

The toad walked to the center of the room, and I cringed as the sound of Satan escaped her mouth.

"Hem hem. If I could have your attention, we will begin the transfiguration practical exam. It will last one hour. Then, the written exam will begin. Are their any questions? No? Good. We will go by house. Slytherin's first."

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all moved to the outskirts of the hall. I was dragged into another last minute study session by Hermione, who was panicking. The rest of our house was studying as well. The demigods were all playing hackie sack, and the Ministry guards were watching with exasperation. I made a mental note to ask them how long it took to break them sometime today.

Soon, all the houses but Gryffindor had gone, leaving us the only students in the hall. Umbridge sent us a withering glare before calling us up. I think I did okay, definitely better than Neville, whose guinea pig still had feathers. And suddenly, it was time for the written exam.

* * *

**NICO POV**

* * *

Man my head was screwed up. Okay, I had a crush on Percy. Yes. Now, I'm dating Reyna. But, I mean, I don't know how relationships are supposed to feel, but if you feel really awkward about physical contact, is that bad?

I had been having these thoughts for weeks, and now Will was here. Okay, big deal, he's just Will. Why did I pick him out specifically? Oh geez. I think I might be crushing on him. Oh no. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Reyna?

I was still going over all this when Reyna walked over. I must've looked awful, because she immediately pulled me over to the side.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, giving me a look.

"I, uh, I'm good!" I said, trying to sound upbeat. She gave me an "are you kidding me" look and crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Yes?" I said, shuffling from foot to foot. I glanced to my left and saw Will. I felt myself blush and quickly looked away. Only to find Reyna watching my every move.

But Reyna did the last thing I expected. She whooped, jumping and punching her fists into the air.

"It finally happened!"

"What finally happened?" I asked, confused.

Reyna grinned at me, before pointing to Will.

"You and Will! Both camps have been waiting for this for forever."

"They have?"

"Duh!"

"Then why would you date me?" Super confused here!

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Because, you asked. And because I knew if you dated a girl you would realize you don't like them."

"But, wait a minute, what?"

"You were so confused about all this I decided to give you a little push."

"Oh."

Reyna just grinned, leaning against the wall.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked, still slightly confused about this whole ordeal. Reyna rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Nope. But you aren't getting out of being my best friend. You're stuck with that."

I laughed, glad things weren't going to be complicated. Reyna shoved my shoulder, motioning towards Will.

"Go get 'em Tiger."

I gave her a look, and walked over to Will, trying to act like I was a little upset. But in truth, after "dating" Reyna, she was right. I was never meant to date girls.

"Hey Will."

Will turned around, slightly surprised. "Nico!" He called, walking to meet me. "I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier. Have you been following doctors orders?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"You can't use that excuse forever."

"Watch me. So what happened with you and Reyna? She looks pretty upset." I turned around to see Reyna fake-sniffling against the wall. She flashed me a conspirators grin once Will looked away.

"Oh. i just realized girls aren't really my type." I said nonchalantly, pretending to be bored and picking my nails.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**LEO POV**

* * *

"Guys I'm bored." I said, drawling out the vowel as I flopped onto our couch, on top of Travis, who shoved me onto the floor.

"We could plan pranks." Connor suggested, looking thoughtful.

"Been there, done that." Percy said from across the room. He was currently beating the Mario Kart record I had set.

Before I could complain more about being bored, the Weasly twins burst through the door.

"Guys, we need your help." They said, panting.

"How did you get past the guards?" I asked. The Ministry officials couldn't get in for some reason, the door simply wouldn't open for them, even after we had been forced to tell them the password.

"Simple. Puruvian instant darkness powder." Fred said, tossing me a black rock. I looked it over, trying to figure out how to make it.

"What do you need out help with?" Percy asked, pausing the game.

The twins grinned, making me want to check my pockets. "A grand exit."


	28. Chapter 28

**And boom baby! I'm back for round two! Here we go guys!**

* * *

**HARRY POV**

* * *

It's been about a day since Hagrid disappeared. We were all sitting in the demigod's common room, waiting for news. It had been a normal night! How could things have gotten this bad? I mean, we couldn't do anything. By the time Jason had managed to fly to the ground, after dodging multiple stunning spells, Hagrid was gone.

Suddenly, the air shimmered in front of us, and a centaur appeared in front of us.

"Woah!" I yelped in surprise as I fell off the back of the couch.

"Chiron!" All the demigods yelled, jumping to their feet.

"Is everyone okay?" The centaur dubbed Chiron asked, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, we're fine, but Hagrid's gone." Percy said, stepping to the front of the group. "McGonagall is down, hit by too many stunning spells, and we're being tailed."

Chiron sighed, shaking his head. "This is grave news. I fear we may need to withdraw."

"Chiron, what are you talking about? You sent us here! And we aren't leaving until Harry is safe." Percy said, crossing his arms.

"We can't do much else Percy. If anything else happens, the Ministry will try to take you out."

"Let them try."

Chiron grimaced. "I guess we could send in more reinforcements, but I doubt they would be able to get to the U.K. without being blown out of the sky. I somehow get the feeling the Ministry wouldn't care about mortal casualties."

"Don't try it Chiron. We'll stick this out. Don't worry about us." Annabeth said, taking her place next to Percy. "We'll figure this out."

"Be safe. And remem-" He was cut off by an explosion and screams in the background. He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Capture the Flag." He said, before swiping his hand through the image, disrupting it.

"Well, that was something." I said, leaning on the couch. I glanced out the window to see, to my dismay, the sun beginning to come up. I groaned, thinking about the day of exams ahead of me. Thankfully, the first was history of magic. I could probably take a nap during that.

Our large group headed down to breakfast, where we stayed, for the most part, quiet. Like yesterday, the bell rang to signal the start of the exam. I stared at the test in front of me, words swimming. Maybe if I closed my eyes for just a moment…..

I glanced to my right to see the door. The door I had been trying to open for months. I walked toward it, reaching out for the knob. The second my hand came in contact with the metal, the door swung open, revealing rows and rows of orbs that glowed and swirled. I sped forward, and stopped dead in my tracks. It was Sirius.

PERCY POV

I noticed Harry had passed out. Can't really blame him, he had a late night. I glanced to my left to see the Ministry guards out cold, thanks to a little sleeping serum Annabeth had made. Finally. We had been wanting a day without the drones hovering for weeks.

Suddenly Harry shot upright, making people in his immediate vicinity jump. He raised his hand, and one of the little proctors walked over to him. After a brief whispered conversation, he got up and motioned us to follow. I signaled the rest of the demigods, and we filed out after him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Piper asked the second to Great Hall doors closed.

"It's Sirius. He's got Sirius, and I know where. We have to get to Umbridge's office, we can take the Floo from there, and-"

"Harry! Stop! Who has Sirius?" Hazel said, walking up to him.

"Voldemort! We've got to-"

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked, reaching for her sword. Harry pulled at his hair, making an exasperated noise. "Because I dreamed it!"

"Oooh." We all said, knowing full and well what that was like.

"But wait, what if Voldemort wanted you to see that? What if he just made that up to lure you there?" Annabeth said, eyebrows knitted.

"I don't know, I… Wait, the floo network. We could use that to see if he's at Grimmauld Place!"

"What's the floo network?" Jason asked, looking confused.

"It doesn't matter right now! We need a distraction, um, anything."

"Mind if we help?" Two voices asked, I turned around to see the Weasly twins walking towards us. I grinned, knowing exactly where their thoughts were headed.

"Oh yeah." I said, high-fiving them.

TIME SKIP: 45 MINUTES

We had gotten Lou to tell Ron and Hermione about the plan, then half of our group snuck to their hiding places while the rest went with the Weasly twins to set the distraction.

"Ready you guys?" I called, looking down from the rafters where I was hiding with the Stolls, Leo, Jason and Thalia.

"Definetly!" The twins yelled, giving each other fist bumps. I heard the bell ring in the distance, signaling everyone to leave their classes. People started pouring into the halls. And then, it happened. A huge swap appeared out of nowhere, taking up the entirety of the hallway. People started yelling, chaos was erupting. And then, our part came.

"BRACCAS MEAS VESCIMINI!" I yelled, jumping off the rafter, counting on the harness to hold as I flew around like Superman, throwing Leo's newest creation. A modifies paint grenade, that expanded into bubbles the were almost impossible to get rid of.

Giant bubbles of purple, blue, green, hot pink, bright red, orange, yellow, and multiple other colored bubbles appeared out of nowhere, covering the hallway. I looked down as I flew over, seeing people stuck in the bubbles like flies. I laughed, fist bumping Thalia as she flew around.

"What is going on here!" The toad had arrived. I unhooked myself from the harness and flipped, landing on my feet in front of her, beside the Weaslys. Jason and Thalia landed beside me, the Stolls on the other side of the Weaslys and Leo fell on his butt beside them. Oh well.

"Well, Headmistress," Fred said, voice full of sarcasm, "We've decided that continuing our education is not in out career path. As for these guys," He motioned to us, "They're making our dreams come true." Both of them raised their wands, and shouted, "Accio brooms!"

Their brooms shot around the corner, and they hopped on, dangling a few feet above the crowd.

"If you ever want to visit us, our new Headquarters in Diagon Alley is called Weasly's Wizard Wheezys, and discounts to all Hogwarts students who are trying to get rid of this toad faced hag!" George shouted.

Fred looked at Peeves, who none of us had noticed until this point. "Peeves?" The poltergeist looked to the red head.

"Give her hell for us." The poltergeist took off his hat and bowed, as the twins shot out of Hogwarts, throwing fireworks in their wake.

For a few moments, the room was silent. Then, we were mobbed by Ministry officials, who had been revived, to our utter dismay.

"Bring those six to my office. Now." The toad said, fuming. I hoped we had bought them enough time.

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

* * *

Harry needed to hurry up. The ten minutes was almost up. I paced nervously, and then, the door burst open, revealing the toad, along with my boyfriend, and a bunch of angry witches and wizards. The officials ran in and started casting spells at us, effectively cornering us.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here." The toad said. She grabbed Harry by his jacket, yanking him out of the fire and throwing him into a chair.

"You were trying to contact Dumbledore, weren't you?" She asked him, pointing her wand and causing ropes to wrap around his arms.

Draco and a few of his cronies chose that moment to burst through the door, dragging Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

"Found them in the hall trying to tip them off!" He explained dragging them to the wall.

Umbridge nodded, turning back to Harry.

"Who were you trying to contact?"

"No one!"

She backslapped Harry across the face, making all of us yell in protest.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you were trying to contact Dumbledore!"

"You wished to see me?" I looked to the doorway, and saw Snape standing there.

"Yes, did you bring the veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you used the last of it on the Ravenclaw girl. Now, unless you wish to poison him, in which case you have my deepest sympathy."

"How long will it take you to brew more?"

"About a month."

"A month?" She shrieked, then she turned back to Harry. "Very well, you are no longer needed here Serverus."

Snape turned to leave, but Harry yelled out.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

Umbridge looked confused.

"Padfoot, what is Padfoot?" She turned to Snape, who stared at her, and said "No idea."

Snape left with a swish of his cloak. Umbridge closed the door behind her, glancing around the room.

"There is still one way to loosen your tongue." She said, before firing off a spell that made all of the Minisrty guards pass out. I reached forward, catching the cloak of a small wizard.

"The cruciatus curse."

Shouts of, "No!" "It's illegal!" And, "You can't!" echoed around the room. Umbridge put the picture of the Minister she had on her desk face down.

"What the minister doesn't know won't kill him." She raised her wand, and was about to say the first part of the spell when Hermione screamed.

"Harry! Just tell her!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Tell me what?"

Hermione looked at Harry, as if pleading, and then gulped. "Well if you won't, I will. We were trying to contact Dumbledore, about a weapon. We needed instructions to finish putting it together." She said. The toad's face lit up, an evil grin making an appearance. She flicked her wand and the officials woke up, good as new.

"Guard them, and don't let anyone touch anything." She snarled as she walked forward and grabbed Hermione's hair, dragging her toward the door. She retrieved Harry from his chair as well, and dragged them toward the door.

"Take me to this weapon." She said, slamming the door closed.

I looked around, meeting eyes with everyone in my group, before letting out a small sigh. So much for an easy year.

* * *

**And done with the double update! Again, rule still applies, but let's get 15 reviews in a week! Can we do it? And please, check out my Avengers fic. Love you all, have a good first week of summer, (I know I am, the beach rules!) AND BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**PIPER POV**

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes since the troll, Harry, and Hermione have left, and we're all still tied up in her office. I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes in boredom.

"Shut it you half-breed." Draco said, sneering as he lowered his wand to my face. I glared at him, hoping the message I was trying to send telepathically would get there. Suddenly, the fireplace behind Malfoy exploded, sending flame in every direction. And standing in the middle of the chaos, was of course, Leo Valdez.

"Oh yeah! Valdez for the win! All da ladies love Leo!" He yelled, setting his hands on fire, igniting the fireworks I hadn't noticed until that moment, sending them bouncing off the walls and down the robes of the unlucky Inquisitorial Squad.

Ginny chose that moment to throw her head back, hitting Crabbe in the nose, and breaking it. He let go of her with a yelp, reaching for his face. Ginny grabbed the wands, and started stunning people left and right. Finally, it was just us left there.

"Dude," Leo said, turning to Ginny, who was panting, "If I was single, I would so kiss you." Calypso let out an outraged yelp, glaring at Leo, who immediately did the right thing and looked terrified. The pair started working on the ropes, finally freeing all of us. I rubbed my wrist, thankful to finally be free of the dang ropes.

"Alright, let's go get Harry and Hermione, then we'll go into London and free Harry's godfather." Percy said, walking toward the door, quickly being followed by the rest of us. I glanced over at Leo, "Couldn't you have done that like twenty minutes earlier?" I asked him. He shrugged, grinning evilly.

"It wouldn't have been dramatic enough."

We bolted through the castle, reaching the bridge that led to the forbidden forest, only to see Harry and Hermione running toward us.

"What happened to the toad?" Nico asked, cocking his head to the side. The pair grinned, sharing a mischievous look that reminded me all to much of Percy and the Stolls.

"Let's just say she won't be bothering anyone else for a while."

"Oh, you didn't kill her did you?" Annabeth asked, looking alarmed.

"No no no no no, we just set a little trap for her."

"That's a real shame." Percy said, sighing. I punched him in the arm, glaring, while Jason laughed in the background.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Neville asked, stepping forward. Harry looked confused for a second, before realization dawned on his face.

"Ah, well, look guys, I appreciate everything you've done, but this is my fight."

"To Hades it is!" Frank said, stepping up.

"Yeah, we aren't just going to let you go off alone!" Luna said.

"Dumbledore's Army bro!"

We continued complaining and guilt ripping him until he finally gave in, "Fine! But not all of you can come! There's to many of us!"

"Okay, then, the seven, plus Neville, Luna, and Ginny." Hazel said, motioning towards the group, "And the rest can stay behind and defend the castle in case anything happens."

Grudgingly, Reyna, Will, Nico, Thalia, and Calypso accepted, and started walking back toward the castle. Harry glanced at us, still a little unsure, and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright then, we better get going."

"Um, exactly how are we going to get there?" Ron asked. Percy, Leo, and Frank grinned, crossing their arms.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTES**

* * *

"WOAH YEAH!" Leo yelled as Festus dove toward the lake, pulling up at the last second. I turned behind me and saw Percy, Blackjack, and Annabeth dive beneath a wave, and pulling up, leaving Annabeth soaking wet. Frank was right behind them, flying as a giant golden eagle, with Arion and Hazel running behind him. Above us, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were riding threstrals, which were flying steadily. It had taken a little while for us to take off, due to the fact that three of our party had never seen death.

"FESTUS IS BACK IN THE GAME!" Leo yelled out as Festus let out a column of flame. Throughout the year, he had been working on Festus in his spare time, until finally, ba-bam. Magical bronze dragon, at your service.

"Race you to London!" Percy called from Blackjack, who whinnied, tossing his head.

"Oh you're on Jackson!" Jason called.

We flew straight up through the clouds, coasting along well above the others.

All too soon, London came into view. We dropped through the cloud coverage, and defended upon the city.

"And the race goes to-" Jason started to say, but was cut off as a whooping Percy and a screaming Annabeth pelted past us, landing smoothly.

"I'm sorry, what was that Sparky? I couldn't hear you over the sound of us winning!" Percy yelled, dismounting Blackjack, who pawed the ground happily. Festus landed beside them, blowing out another stream of fire. Frank dropped in, and Arion appeared around the corner as the threstrals hit the ground.

Harry immediately walked over to a red phone box, opening the door.

"Um, Harry? Are you sure that's the entrance? Because if it is, we won't be able to fit." Ron said, walking to join his friend.

"Hey, it could be the T.A.R.D.I.S. in disguise!" Leo yelled, jumping off of Festus.

"The what?" Ginny and Ron said, raising their eyebrows.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Duh." Percy said, stepping into the phone booth with Harry.

I stepped in after Perce, and then came Jason, and then Annabeth, and then, Leo tried to get in, and somehow ended up on the floor. Hazel was on Frank's back, Luna was sitting on Neville's shoulders, Hermione was squished in a corner, and Ron was on the floor with Leo.

"Hello. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. What is your business here?"

"Um, a rescue mission." Harry said, from his spot near the phone.

"Please state your name."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

"The one, the only, the sexiest, fire starting, mechanic in the world, who all the ladies love, LEO VALDEZ!"

Finally, we got through everyone, and the phone box started to descend.

"Woah. I should've put something like that on Olympus." Annabeth said, staring at the hallway in front of us.

The phone box came to a halt, opening to let us spill out onto the floor. I groaned, cracking my neck and rotating my shoulders.

"Okay, this way." Harry said, as he jogged toward the elevators. He led us to the department of mysteries, and to a black door at the end of a hallway. Opening it slowly, he pulled out his wand. I pulled out my sword and dagger, ready to attack. The door swung open to reveal. . . More doors.

"Great. Now what?" I said, stepping into the room.

* * *

**PERCY POV**

* * *

I followed Piper into the room, glancing at the six doors.

"So, I guess, we just try a door?" I said, looking back at the group, who shrugged.

"Well, only one way to decide which one. Eenie, meanie, miney, mo, catch a tiger-"

"Oh just open one!" Jason said, opening the door to my left, walking inside.

I followed Jason, sword at the ready, into a room full of shelves with glowing orbs on them.

"This is the place." Harry said, walking further into the room. He looked around, and started forward, glancing at the numbers on the shelves.

We followed him to row 95, where he looked around, confused.

"He should be here. Look around."

"Hey, um Harry?"

"Yeah Annabeth?"

"This thing has your name on it."

All of us turned to where Annabeth was pointing, and saw a small orb, which did have Harry's name on it. Harry walked over slowly, picking it up.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, alarmed, pointing her wand down an aisle. I ran over to her, and saw two people in masks approaching.

Harry glared at the people. "What did you do to him?" He asked, pointing his wand.

"Mr. Potter, you need to learn to tell your dreams," The figure said, in a cold, deep voice, swiping his wand across the mask, making it disappear. It it's place was the older version of Malfoy, "From reality. Now, give me the prophecy, and I'll let you go.

"Yeah fat chance of that. Why don't we just take you down and leave?" I said, raising Riptide.

"Oh, this one knows how to play!" Another figure came out of the darkness, a woman with dark hair and even darker eyes.

"You- you're Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said, raising his wand.

"Oh, a Longbottom! How sweet! You look just like your parents!" The woman, now dubbed Bellatrix, said with a laugh.

"On my mark." Harry whispered, low enough so that only our group could hear.

"Hand it over Potter! Before things get dirty."

"NOW!" Harry bellowed. I raised my hand, sending a blast of water at the figures, before grabbing Luna and Neville and pushing them towards the nearest door.

"Go! Now!" I yelled, following behind the group, making sure everyone was safe. That's when the shelves started collapsing.

I ran through the shower of glass, occasionally turning and sending more jets of water over my shoulder.

Finally I reached the door, and to my dismay, found myself falling. It reminded me a little of Tartarus. My legs hit something soft, and said thing let out a moan.

"Oh sorry Frank." I said, hopping off of the guy and helping him to his feet.

"What the heck is this place?"

I glanced around, seeing a huge, empty room, with an archway in the center. Only, it didn't appear normal. There was like a curtain thing in the middle of it, and there were voices coming from it.

"Frank, you hear the voices too, right?"

"Yeah. Strange."

I walked closer to the curtain, and I was about to touch it, when Hazel called out.

"Percy! Don't touch it! It's a gateway to the Underworld!"

I leaped backward, giving the thing a once over.

"It pops out in the River Styx, killing you instantly. No one go near it!" Hazel said, walking over.

"Well, you demigods have surprised us. Maybe it's time for a little game changer." Bellatrix laughed, appearing near the doorway, button in hand. She looked toward the ceiling, grinning. I followed her gaze and was horrified by what I saw.

A fully grown drakon and hydra, hanging in a celestial bronze cage. I had just enough time to say, "Oh schist." Before the bottom opened, dumping both monsters onto the floor.

"RUN!" We all screamed, dashing away from the reptilian creatures.

The darken snapped at our heels, the hydra spat acid, more of the guys in masks were appearing, and chaos was erupting. I glanced over to see Annabeth, Frank, and Leo, battling the Hydra, trying to burn off the heads. That left me, Jason, Hazel, and Piper to take out the darken.

"Piper! Distract this thing!" I yelled, running towards it's tail.

"Got it!" Hey stupid! Your breath smells like eggs!"

"Hazel! Help her out!" Jason yelled from somewhere to my left.

I was vaguely aware of the older Malfoy talking to Harry, and the rest of the wizards being held by the people in masks, with wands to their throats.

Suddenly, a tiger bounded around the darken, clawing at it's hide and snarling. I saw Hazel off to the side, hands raised, and concentrating.

Piper was still throwing out random comments, when Jason landed on the thing's head. He stabbed his sword into it's eye, but before he could fry the thing, it threw him off and into me.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

He rolled off of me, helping me to my feet.

"Hey Sparky, think you can get both of us up there?"

"Yeah."

"Good, let's do it." I said, grabbing onto Jason's arm as he took off, flying towards the head of the drakon. I dropped from Jason's arm, "BRACCUS MEAS VESCIMINI!" I yelled stabbing it's other eye. The draken roared, tossing it's head around, trying to throw me.

"NOW!" I yelled, hoping Jason got the message.

A bolt of lightning hit my sword, arching through the draken's body as well as mine. It's head came crashing to the ground, throwing me in the process into the wall, and then onto the floor.

"Percy!"

Jason, Hazel, and Piper rushed over, leaning down beside me.

"Man, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feel like I've been trampled and struck by lightning." I groaned, sitting up. I looked back toward the wizards, and noticed spells flying in every direction.

"We have to help them!" I yelled, jumping to my feet, and running towards the duel, the rest of the seven filing in behind me.

I sent a blast of water at one of the people dueling Neville, effectively getting rid of them. That was when I noticed, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, excluding Dumbledore.

"Nice of you lot to join us!" Tonks called as she fired spell after spell at the enemy.

"Couldn't let you all have all the fun!" I yelled, shooting more of the enemies with water.

Suddenly, their was a shift in the air. Everyone turned toward the arch, where Harry and Sirius had been dueling Malfoy and Bellatrix. Malfoy was on the ground, but Bellatrix was grinning victoriously at Sirius, who had been knocked back into the curtain. He slowly faded, after a last grin at Harry.

Bellatrix let out a laugh as Harry screamed in anguish, moving toward the curtain, only to be held back by Remus.

Bellatrix turned and ran out the door, laughing as she went. Harry wrenched his way out of Remus's grasp and ran after her.

"Harry! Wait!" I called, running after him.

We ran through the doors, back into the main hall. I could hear Bellatrix chanting, "I killed Sirius Black!" Somewhere in front of me. I rounded the corner in time to see Harry raise his wand, and yell, "CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix fell to the floor with an, "oof," then turned around to look at Harry. "Silly little Potter!" She cackled, "For a forbidden curse to work, you have to mean it!"

I felt something shift in the air, and suddenly, a pale man who looked more like a snake than anything else appeared.

Harry whipped around, facing the man.

"Voldemort."

"Ah, Harry. How nice it is to see you. And I see you have your demigod friends." Voldemort turned to me, his red eyes glittering dangerously. "Hello, Perseus Jackson."

"Alright Moldy-Shorts, get out of here, before it gets dirty." I said, drawing my sword, moving closer to Harry.

"And why would I want to miss the good part?" Voldemort flicked his wand, and pain slammed into my veins, making me want to scream. I held my ground, gritting my teeth.

"Strong one. I'll deal with you later." He flicked his wand again, and I slammed into the wall, ropes binding my wrists and ankles.

"Now, Mr. Potter, we have business to attend to. Give me the prophecy."

"I don't have it. It's gone." Harry replied, fingering his wand. Voldemort looked taken aback, glancing at Bellatrix to confirm Harry's statement. When she said nothing, and avoided his gaze, that seemed to set Voldemort off.

He raised his wand, pointing at Harry, but before he could even open his mouth, another voice rang out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tom."

I glanced over to see Dumbledore striding toward us. He flicked his wand, and Harry and I suddenly appeared behind him, the ropes that bound me were gone.

"You were foolish to come here, old man." Voldemort said.

"As were you, now everyone will know you're alive."

"That is where you are wrong. By the time the doors open, I will be gone, and you, shall be dead."

Both wizards raised their wands and fired spells. Shields were put up around Harry and I as Dumbledore fired spell after spell at Voldemort, who continued to deflect them. A few spells meant for Dumbledore hit the offices above us, causing glass to rain down on Harry and I.

The duel continued, until suddenly, Voldemort disappeared.

Dumbledore turned to face us, immediately concerned.

"Are you both okay?"

I groaned in response. This was really turning into a bad day.

Dumbledore helped us to our feet, making sure we weren't to badly hurt. Suddenly, Harry dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Harry!" The both of us yelled, panicking.

"You've lost old man." A voice that wasn't even close to Harry's said, as he looked up with bright red eyes.

Harry's eyes flashed green again, and he let out a yelp of pain, still grimacing in pain.

"Harry, fight him! You're stronger than he is!" Dumbledore said.

"No." Harry muttered, his eyes green again, "You're the one who's lost. And you'll never know love, or friendship, and I fell sorry for you."

The red eyes returned momentarily, and then Harry let out a gasp, as something blackish appeared on his chest, and flew away, like smoke, leaving a circle of tiny pieces of glass and sand in the air, as Voldemort appeared over Harry.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will loose everything. . ."

Before anything else could happen, a fireplace poofed in the background, and the Minister of Magic appeared, as well as some other Ministry employees. All of them let out gasps of fear and shock.

Voldemort took this as his cue to leave, vanishing into a whirlwind of black.

"He's back." The minister muttered.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: ONE DAY**

* * *

It was a day after everything went down, and Harry and I were stuck in the hospital wing, with the toad.

"Hey Perce, you think your friend Chiron would come for a visit?" Harry asked me quietly, glancing at Umbridge, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Nah. And all you have to do is this." I made a clip-clop sound, and Umbridge shot up, glancing around nervously.

"Something wrong, Professor?" I asked innocently. She shook her head, lying down again.

"Now, onto more pressing matters." I looked at Harry. "Sirius."

Harry's demeanor changed instantly. He suddenly became quiet, glancing at the ground.

"Look man, you can't dwell on this. I've had enough people die in my life to know. you just have to realize, they died for a reason, and move on."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"It won't. But after time, it get's better. Trust me."

Both of us were released from the hospital wing early to attend the feast. We laughed and joked, until Dumbledore came up to speak.

"Now, this has surely been an eventful year. I hope you've all learned something. Now, for more pressing matters. Voldemort is back, and he's not going to be taking a break just because it's summer. And neither shall we. Demigods, if you will join me on the stage."

Our massive group made our way to the front, grinning like maniacs.

"Hey guys. So, for most of the year, you all hated us and called us fakes. Well, now you all know that we've been telling the truth, so first off, I told you so, and second, Dumbledore is right." I said, "Voldemort isn't resting, and you guys shouldn't either. That's why, if you choose to do so, we are inviting you to Camp-Half-Blood this summer to train in other combat ways, and to be ready when the inevitable happens. If you would like to come, a sign up sheet will be posted outside Professor McGonnagal's door. There are 150 spots on the list, and everyone from D.A. immediately get to come. I hope to see you all this summer!"

The applause was deafening as we all returned to out seats, people already pulling out parchment to write home and ask if they could go.

"And with that, I send you off to bed. The list of people going to C.H.B. needs to be turned in at noon tomorrow."

We somehow made it back to our room, with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Ron in tow. All of us camped out in the massive living room that night, trading stories and playing truth or dare until and ungodly hour of the morning.

Somehow, we all were able to load up, most of the camp headed back last night, leaving only the seven, the golden trio, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Reyna, Nico, Will, and Calypso to ride the train back to King's Cross.

"So, Harry, how will your aunt and uncle react to a bunch of half-human, half greek god kids sleeping over?" Hazel asked grinning.

"Not well." Harry responded through fits of laughter.

We finally got off the train, said goodbye to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville, made out flight plans for the entire group to leave for New York, and got out of the station. Waiting on the other side, were the strangest of families I'd ever seen. Two huge men and one scrawny woman, who seemed to be waiting for Harry.

"Alright boy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but we might want to get a few cabs. You see, I've got a few friends coming over."

That's when the walrus of a man seemed to notice us. We all waved and grinned.

"What do you mean coming over?"

"Well, I leave for New York in three days, and seeing as though it is required by my school that these guys have a place to stay, they're staying with us."

"Wha- Well, I've- I will NOT have your nonsense in my home!"

"Oh but that's the thing! We aren't HIS nonsense, we're GREEK nonsense!" I said, and started walking toward the exit, listening to Harry's Uncle sputtering behind us. I grinned as the group fell into step beside me, as Annabeth grabbed my hand. I will say, the year could've ended worse.

* * *

**Okay guys. Wow, I can't believe it's actually over. So, yes, there will be a sequel, picking up where I left off. **

**Now, on to thanking people. So, thank you first of to Neverendingbookz, who was one of the first people inspiring me to continue. And thanks to your friend, I can't remember their name off the top of my head. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, and an especially huge thanks to paperboyjacky, who has been a great output for ideas, and a huge encourager. I don't know what I would've done without you. So, you guys be sure to check him out! And I look forward to maybe collaborating in the future! Again, thanks for the support dude, you are amazing.**

**And finally, you guys have no clue how much this changed my life. I know you guys are probably thinking that this is some cliché thing, but I'm serious. Before fan fiction, I was nervous about writing, and a tad introverted. Now, I'm very confident in my writing and am so freaking extoverted it's hilarious.**

**So, thank you all again for sticking by me through the year. I love every single one of you guys! Please review on this chapter, even though it's the last one. See you guys soon in Wizards Invade! **

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!(shakalaka) **


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY GUYS! WIZARDS INVADE IS NOW UP! CHECK IT OUT! AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! MY URL IS Caroline-the-Runner.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


End file.
